Crimson Ribbons
by deathbyhugs
Summary: SEQUEL:The world is at peace, at least they thought so. A year after the second Raccoon City was built a new, yet familiar enemy has come back. Leon, along with many others must now face it alone and jump into a world full of insanity and lies.[COMPLETE]
1. So now you show your ugly face?

Author's note: I'm back with yet another story! The amount of reviews for my last resident evil story were amazing! I can't say how much I enjoyed reading them and seeing how many people actually took time to read it! But now for this story. I am concentrating on more of an action fic with lotsa gore and fighting if possible.This is the follow up to How long is the night? If you haven't read it then I suggest you do so just inncase you don't know who some of the people are that will appear in this story. I'm working hard on making the chapters longer, so the updates will be about every week and a half, unless I'm completely bored and update every week which may be the case during the summer, but I am taking a vacation from the 23rd to the 7th of August so there will be no updates between those two dates.Anyways here is chapter one, short but sweet.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Crimson Ribbons**

**So now you show your ugly face?**

**

* * *

**

A year to remember

'Seven years have passed, and still no reason given for the termination of Raccoon City.' The newspaper read. 'The President of the United States of America has not yet stated why the decision was made and plans to keep the reasons completely confidential.Several months ago information leaked that it was the cause of some viral outbreak.'

Leon flipped the page of yesterdays newspaper, continuing to read the article that he had spotted when he picked it up.

'Last year's tradgedy had a major impact on this country, and most of Canada. It was contained and no more cases of the strange behaviour have been reported. Many cities are still recovering and are still pressing questions towards the President about what happened, though no response was given. It is suspected that a secret experiment had gone wrong.'

Leon stopped reading briefly to chuckle at the statement. Oh how wrong they were. No experiment had gone wrong, the virus had been let loose on purpose. His thoughts were just a painful reminder of what had taken place. The death of Ada as well as the deaths of many others had caused him to become much more quiet andit caused him to want to shun himself away from the world and just grieve, but he just couldn't do it.

'"I was sitting outside in my backyard, just enjoying the day when everything went wrong," a citizen of a small northwestern town in Texas told reporters when being questioned. "These freaks came in the backyard and started to attack my wife and kids. They died and turned into these mindless zombies." The 'freaks' as the man said, could not be captured by scientists to be studied on. People of the many clean up teams were ordered to destroy them and a warning was annouced nation wide to prevent people from getting injured, though some reports of attacks were sent in.'

Leon became bored. He already knew what happened. The rest of the article was just a bunch of crap.It just rambled on about what other people thought the 'freaks' were, none of them being the actual thing besides the odd mention of the monsters known as zombies.

Leon flipped the page and found another interesting article to read.

**5 more people missing**

'Today five more people have been reported missing. They are now added on the list of many others, summing up the total of twenty-seven missing persons. Police have issued many searches for these people, but have come up with no results. As for more information about the missing people, one of them, a young girl, was discovered in the outskirts of the city by an abandoned factory building. Police have released the cause of her death, that being several bite marks around one hundred in total and bleeding to death of the injuries.'

The secret agent skimmed throught the rest of the newspaper until he caught sight of something that he did not want to see at the moment. Infact, he never wanted to see those words again since his first visit at Raccoon City all those years ago.

Leon gazed down at the add, loathing it and every word that was listed under those two words. Somewhere he hoped that it was something totaly different, but he highly doubted that.

**Umbrella 5000**

New and improved! A series of facial products to help keep away those signs of aging. Also introducing many other health care products and thousands of house hold items! Each and every one of these can be found at your local drug store. Nothing is better than Umbrella 5000!

Leon felt his jaw getting ready to drop. This couldn't be. No, not again. He had to stop them and everything else that he knew they were probably secretly doing in some sort of lab that had to do with undead things.

Umbrella was back.

* * *

The weight was almost too much for a broken body to handle, but the creature managed to hoist itself out of a pile of rocks and various pieces of blackened debris. A hand shot out from underneith it all and seemed to clutch at the air as if it was some kind of life line and that it could breath through it's hand and fingers. 

The skin on the hand was not broken, not bloody, just dirty with tiny rocks and pieces of dirt stuck to it. There was no sign that the creature had once been dead if you took into consideration that the owner's skin was deathly pale to begin with.

As the creature rose it's slender body out from under the mound of heavy onjects, it took in it's surroundings. This is where it had last stood, before...before... The creature's mind went black. There was no memory of what had happened to cause all of the rocks and stuff to be dumped upon it. To add onto the frustration of having no memories there was this sense of loss that the creature felt and confusion as it looked at the sight before it.

Dead vegatation and a large gap where something once stood was the only thing around here before the alive trees sprung back up to create a forest. The creature thought that it had reconized this place, but couldn't remember where from.

Staggering this way and that, the creature made it's way towards the direction that it's body was telling to to go. The sun set fairly fast, creating a shadow as the creature made it's way in the direction of Washington, D.C.


	2. Human flesh is a good midnight snack

Author's note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! But before I go on I must say that I know just more than 2 people have read this story, but please, please review this. Not only does it give me inspiration, it makes me want to write more for this and give it my all (which takes a lot) and I want to know what you think of this story.Now this is the last chapter I will be updating until I get back from my little vacation so I'll appologize now for the lack of an update, though you can expet one around the 8th or 9th of August so check back then and there should be one, if not you can slap me upside of the head for all I care. Anyways here's chapter two of Crimson Ribbons!

* * *

**Crimson Ribbons **

**Chapter 2**

**Human flesh is a good midnight snack**

**

* * *

**

"Code White, Code White," a computerized voice blared through the various speaker boxes that were set in each hallway. "Would the lead doctor please go to the testing room, we have a violent patient."

A woman in her late thirties walked in a fast manner down the crowded hallways, her white lab coat flapping behind her like a cape. Her blonde, curly hair bobbed up and down in sync with her steps. A red pen rested in her breast pocket and it flew out when she began to run at the announcement of a Code White.

She got knocked from side to side as she tried to push several people out of the way that were just standing around. In a normal place the people wouldn't be so calm, but this was a place where Umbrella had made it's home and the many Code Whites that were issued were very common and so nobody began to fret over them and just continued to talk and do whatever like nothing had happened at all.

The doctor tripped and fell face first into the cement ground when she brushed by some one and hit their shoulder, causing her to fall. She quickly put her messed up hair back into place and raced towards the testing room. The bold letters on the double doors that were just a few feet away indicated where she was, but she could never get lost and knew her way around here better than anyone because she had worked here even before Umbrella 5000 was created.

Withdrawing her favored Desert Eagle that all employees recieved once they worked for Umbrella after a certain amount of time, she pushed past the double doors and stepped into the room that was crowded with even more people. There were several scientists screaming, some pointing and more than half taking notes.

On the chalky white floor was a man with a large pool of blood surrounding him. The doctor glanced to what some of the others were pointing to and found another man. This one had the whites of his eyes showing, blood stained teeth, ripped clothes and two bite marks on his left arm. Quiet moaning noises came from the man with the bloody teeth before he got up and staggered towards the other man, who the doctor recognized as a scientist that she had worked with a long time ago.

The repulsive zombie was on the man in a matter of seconds, ripping the flesh off his arm as it dug it's teeth deep inside the limb. Some one began to shout and the zombie slowly turned its head to the source of the noise and went for a new victim.

Three shots burst out of the Desert Eagle. One hitting the zombie in the stomach, one in the eye, and the last one directly into it's forehead, exploding it on impact. The doctor didn't put her weapon down, not just yet. She walked over to the injured man and aimed the gun at his head before pulling the trigger.

She was out in the hallway after having to tell the people to watch what they were doing and wasn't in the best of moods. Her temper flared when a hand grabbed her upper arm. She whirled around to face some one that she hadn't seen in the longest time.

"A little bit messy don't you think?" The man said, his appearance masked by the dim hallway, but the doctor knew who he was.

"Those idiots need to learn to be more careful. I'm tired of answering every damn Code White we have."

The hidden man was about to say something when another voice interrupted him.

"Um sir? I have something that you might want to see." Another man came rushing down the hall. When he stood in front of the hidden man he was a good five inches smaller than his elder and it made him quite nervous.

"Where is this?"

"The camera room, sir."

"Begone, I'll get there in a second."

The doctor and the hidden man watched as the smaller person walked away, his footsteps uneven and rubber like.

"Now doctor, would you be so kind to acompany me?"

"Gladly, _Wesker." _

They talked as they rounded several corners. This part of the facility was painted a dark greenish brown and the floor was cracked and almost wet from having no contact with sunlight for ages. There were many spiderwebs in the hallways and every once in a while a patch of grass would poke out from the cracks in the cement and get stepped on by the Umbrella employees, only to grow back and again.

The doctor looked to the left and glanced through a window that gave you a view of the room. Multiple 'patients' were strapped to metal operating tables where doctors and scientists poked and proded them with many different needles as they wrote down the symtoms of the fluid that they had just injected into the 'patient's' body. They were all a pale color, some of them even blue or green.

_Still trying to make the Infinity virus,_ the doctor thought as they passed that room and came into a more open area. Chairs lined the walls, all of them carrying the Umbrella symbol on the seat. A dying fern sat in a broken clay pot sat in a corner behind two sets of couches. In the center of the room a huge Umbrella had been painted there but over time it became cracked and peeled. This room, like all the others, was a dark color. This time it was painted a dark blue with the odd spot of white every now where the paint had chipped or the walls had cracked.

Walking beside her boss, the doctor entered a door that was on the far side of the room that had horizontal yellow stripes painted on it with a big 'Authorized Staff Only' sign plastered in the center of the door.

Around fifty cameras littered a large portion of the walls in this room. A desk chair was positioned in front of them all where a man with a backwards baseball cap on his head sat. Wesker introduced themselves and the man quickly pointed to the thing that Wesker was supposed to look at.

The doctor looked at the black and white fuzzy screen and waited. The camera was positioned outside of the facility and had a good view of all the trees that surrounded it. It also was placed in such a way that it could also monitor the ground. A couple of bushes moved before a person emerged from them.

The man in the chair zoomed in on the person. Her hair was full of leaves and braches. Her clothes were torn and there was a major injury on her body. To everyone's surprise the person looked directly into the camera and with speed that they didn't think the girl had, she ran towards the camera and looked into it once again before the screen went black.

"Quick," Wesker said sharply, "use camera forty-eight and zoom in on her."

The camera caught the last few moments that the girl stood in the clearing before dashing off into the forest.

Wesker told the man to inform him if the girl returned. He faced the doctor before they left and spoke quietly so the man didn't hear anythig he said.

"Get a room ready, that girl posses some power. She will become ournewest experiment."

With a light nod of her head the doctor mouthed a 'yes' before she left the room and went back to answer yet another Code White.

* * *

Barret was flipping channels on his new TV when an add for health care products came on. He quickly turned to another channel, having already seen that same commercial for about the hundreth god damn time that day. He gave up on his search to watch something interesting and tossed the remote on his couch. He got up and grabbed the phone then quickly dialed Leon's number. 

After four rings Leon answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Barret, I was just about to call you. We need to do something about Umbrella."

"You mean the company that's responsible for all those annoying commercials?"

Barret heard a grunt from the other end of the line before Leon responded.

"Well they're also responsible for the creation of some viruses. I know they're up to something."

"Maybe they're not trying to be evil."

"Barret, Umbrella is evil and will always be evil. We have to round up some others and get some heavy duty investigating done before it's too late."

"Hold it," Barret said, "why not contact the police? We have jobs to do and yours is like something you can't just leave, the President won't let you get off that easily."

"It's worth a try."

"Good luck then."

The line went dead from Barret's end. Leon hung up the phone and slumped back into his chair. He raised the phone and called the President. He asked for some time off and was surprised when the man had actually let him, saying that there were other people trained to protect Ashley.

That was one thing done so Leon picked up the communication device once again and this time dialed Michael's number, hoping that the phone bill wouldn't be too high for calling long distance.

The phone rang and rang. Leon was just about to hang up when he got Mcihael's answering machine. He left a message and a number, telling Michael that he should either phone right away or head on over because it was important.

Now all he had to do was stock up on some ammo. Leon put on a jacket and jumped inside his car. He stopped in front of a small gun shop and walked inside.

Guns hung everywhere, so many of them were placed against the wall that it looked like 3D wallpaper. A glass front counter where a overweight man stood behind was full of custom orders and behind it was enough ammo to last a person five years if they were to ever get stuck in Raccoon City.

First, Leon looked at the heavier and bigger guns, deciding that they could prove to be annoying to carry around at times where they would need to hide in a small space. Then he moved over to the smaller guns. His eyes rested upon a gun that he had seen many people use, but never had a chance to use it.

"Can I be of any assistance?" The store owner asked.

"How much is that Desert Eagle?"

"What are you planning to do with a gun like that?"

"How much is it?" Leon asked again, ignoring the man's question.

"Well I can see some one like you is familiar with fire arms," the man pointed to the handgun that rested inside it's own little compartment attatched to his belt with his right index finger. "Can I take a look at that?"

Leon took out his handgun slowly then passed it to the older man, who's eyes widened and shot his hands out to quickly grasp it.

"How about I make you a deal?"

"Lay it on me."

"I'll sell you this gun with a silencer if you give me your gun in return."

It took Leon a minute to decide. He did need a stronger gun, especally if they were going up against Umbrella. But the gun that the pudgy man now held in his hands was given to him by the President. Deciding that it would be better to indeed have a better gun, Leon shook his head and watched as the man took both the guns and went behind the glass counter.

Leon walked up to it and looked at all the various kinds of ammo. "I'll take a hundred and twenty clips for the gun."

"Are you planning on murdering a group of people?" The pudgy man asked in a joking manner and thought it was quite amusing, but Leon's reply proved that the secret agent wasn't in on the joke.

"No."

"Anyways, here's the amount you have to pay, cash or check?"

Leon stuffed a hand in his pocket and withdrew a months worth of pay, which was pretty big. He placed a fist on the glass counter and opened it to give the man the bills that were crumpled up inside of it.

The store owner gave Leon his change and his new gun. He watched as the younger man left the shop and placed a hand on his new gun, which he was intending not to sell and would use it on the firing range only.

Leon stepped on the gas and when he was back at his place he saw that Barret was sitting on his front door step.

"What are you-"

"Leon, maybe you were right."

"What about?"

"I just found out some pretty nasty stuff about that Umbrella 5000 company and I think I might know where they are."

* * *

The mall was huge. She never thought that she would ever come across so many peopleand never knew how badly she wanted to kill them all. But first thing first, she had to get some better clothes and some form of weapon, if possible. 

Store after store and still nothing that was to her liking. This was becoming quite boring for her and she needed something to do. There were a couple of stores where she had spotted some knives, but they were too small for her liking. She needed something bigger.

A lop sidded grin appeared on her face when she stopped in front of a store that smelt really bad like smoke and it was hurting her sensitive nose. She forced her legs to move forward and step by step she made her way into the store.

The walls had bright decorations on them. Green and blue neon flowers hurt her eyes from the store front. There were a couple of carved wooden masks here and there, taken from some tribe or made in China. A circle table stood in the middle of the store and that was where the smoke was coming from, some sort of stick the girl thought. Racks of clothes sat on either side of the store, each one full of bright, colorful clothes, none to the liking of the girl. Finally at the back of the room two change rooms were positioned and on the walls nearly five feet away from them hung a rack full of swords.

The girl picked up the fine looking katana that she spotted and smiled when it shone brightly in the store light, freshly polished and in a very good condition too. The hilt of it had a excellent gripping and the entire thing was to her liking. She was about to run for it when one of the employees stopped her.

"Don't you think you're a little too young to have such a weapon like that?"

The girl sucked in a bunch of air before trying out her vocal chords, making her voice sound cracked and dry.

"No, but if you look behind you I see some kids stealing."

The employee turned his head to the side before looking at the spot and yelling: "Don't you be a smartass on me!" But the girl had vanished and it made him look like a fool.

Katana in hand, she raced out the store. She needed clothes now and the leaves in her hair were starting to bother her a lot too. Running as fast as she could, she quickly caught a glimpse of a store that interested her.

A pair of black jeans and a sleeveless black top hanging outside of the shop only for show had caught her attention. Whisping out the beautiful sword she cut the plastic straps that were holding the clothing to a foam background and ran to the nearest bathroom, but not before she stole some shampoo.

She was hoping the bathroom would be deserted. Sadly, it wasn't. Two other girls, around her age were applying make up and gossiping. They stared at her with a look of disgust before she walked into a stall and quickly changed.

The girls stopped their chatter and basically glared at the new commer that emerged from the stall, her abandoned clothes lay in a heap on the floor behind her.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

One of the girls that had dark brown hair and vivid green eyes glared at her before they turned around and left the washroom. Now she could wash the crud out of her hair so she did so in a matter of minutes. She left just in time before more people entered the bathroom.

Finally she didn't have to stay inside that awful smelling, people infested place. All the strange smells made her nose burn and her eyes water. She decided that she might as well look around and find what exactly it was that had drawn her to this city in the first place.

Regrettably remembering that weird building miles outside of this place, she shuddered. She could feel the presence of evil there and when she found out that they were watching her it caused a great amount of anger to build up. She left that place feeling miserable and she wondered why one of the things there that she had sensed belonged to somebody that she knew, but could not place a name as to who exactly it was.

Now there were places she had to go and didn't want to be running around all day. When a car pulled out from the parking lot, she dashed after it and landed gracefully on the roof of it, not even making a sound to let the driver know that some crazy teenager was riding on his or her car roof.

Unfamiliar buildings raced by as she sat on top of the car. She knew they had to be deeper inside the city because there were very big buildings that loomed above her and it gave her the creeps. She hated feeling small.

A sharp left turn almost sent her sprawling off her ride as the car turned down a more concealed area. She wanted to tell the driver to watch out and quit speeding, already knowing that they were going way over the speed limit.

Row after row of small two story houses and several strange looks from other drivers, they were headed towards aschool area. From her rooftop perch, she watched as the car neared a big building, most likely the school that the signs had been notifying her of.

Something was suddenly on the road and she instantly recognized it as a small child. She heard the horn of the car start going off and she could feel the car tires gripping the road, desperately trying not to hit the kid.

Nobody was hurt, however the girl was flung off the roof and landed roughly on the cement steps of the school. She was greeted right away by an angry looking man with white hair, a white beard and a black suit with black polished shoes.

"Skipping are you?" The man said before he dragged the girl to her feet only to recieve one nasty glare from the old man.

"Skipping?"

"Are you new?"

The girl quickly thought everything through two times in her mind before looking at the bearded man.

"Yes I am," she tugged the top of her shirt that the man was holding, making him loosen the grip long enough for her to brush past.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Don't play dumb with me, missy. Now head to room twenty-eight before you get into anymore trouble."

* * *

A paper airplane flew across the class room, followed by many more. One of them flew astray and landed directly into the frizzy hair of their teacher. Quiet snickering and out loud laughing was followed and was silenced when the teacher whirled around and sent glares to each and every one of them. 

It had been two days since she arrived at this school. Now she had a name to be called by, even though she didn't really like it. Frost. It had been given to her by her fellow classmates for her attitude towards everyone else.

They deserved it. That was her excuse when she got sent to the detention hall for one thing or another and it had only been two days.

A girl, one very familiar, sat in her desk in the far side of the classroom painting her nails and ignoring everything around her. Frost didn't know her name, didn't care either. She had been one of the girls she had encountered in the bathroom, the one with the brown hair and green eyes.

Frost got up and walked down the isle, and knocked over the nail polish bottle that rested on the edge of the girl's desk. There was the unmistakable noise of glass being brokeen before the girl noticed what had happened and stood up, her eyes fuming.

The teacher knew what was about to happen between the two and quickly stood between them, preventing anything from going on. The paper airplane had been removed from her frizzy hair that seemed to grow with her anger towards the two teenagers.

"Go back to your desk," the teacher bit out between clenched teeth and pointed to Frost's desk.

"Teacher, I think you need to do something about her," the brown haired girlsaid innocently.

"Lori. I don't think you should be talking. And just exactly what were you doing painting your nails during an important discussion?"

When the younger girl didn't answer the teacher went back to the front of the class and began teaching them some boring skills for learning Algebra. Like usual nobody paid attention.


	3. Welcome to the loonie bin

Author's note: I am finally back from two weeks of camping out in the wild and survived! This chapter will be a little bit shorter than the previous because I had no time to work on any ideas and I have a new story that'll be posted just after this called "Sidewinder" so go check it out! A big thanks to all my reviewers and readers. In the next chapter I'll make sure to have some reviewer responses but 'till then here is chapter 3.

* * *

**Crimson Ribbons**

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to the loonie bin**

**

* * *

**

The pilot's voice came through the speaker boxes, letting everyone on board know that their flight would be landing in a total of five minutes. There was a short high pitched beeping noise when the pilot was done and everyone sat back in their seats, seat belts on tight.

Michael was staring out of his window. The bright city lights shone like candles in the night sky. Now he could see the head lights of several cars and backed up traffic around the airport. When the runway could be finally seen, Michael collected some of his stuff and hoped that the plane wouldn't crash on contact with the ground. He was never quite too fond of flying.

Michael had spent the last year working at the job he had before the whole incident back in New York. Everything was all so slow for him compared to what he had to go through while hunting down an enemy that he hadn't even heard of until Leon had spoken quite a few things about him on their little journeys. Once at the airport there had been a couple almost crash landings and that was about as good as it got to close encounters.

Having quit that job and getting hired as a security officer at different places, Michael was still bored as hell and almost felt faint when he had listened intently to Leon's message he had left on his answering machine. He called into work and told them that he was quitting and heading to a different place.

The wheels of the plane screeched to a stop and the passengers got ready to exit the plane after a couple of minutes. Everyone went down the metal stairs waiting below them in a single file manner and were all glad to be on solid ground again.

Inside the airport was even more blinding to Michael than some of the luggage carrier head lights that had shone into his eyes more than a few times while going to and from the big building that he was now inside and waiting for his luggage.

His black suitcase and navy blue carrier bag came into view between around one hundred people. Michael made his way through them and grabbed onto their straps just before they went out of view. He turned around and spotted the cab outside that was waiting for him.

Michael paid the driver, told him where to go, then shut the door. He watched as the airport became smaller and smaller and was glad that he wouldn't have to look at it for a while at least.

* * *

Dark back alley after dark back alley and still Frost could not find her way back home, not that she cared anyways. But it was when it started to rain out that she began to care and started cursing at the rain that now had her soaked through. 

A blinding light shone through her eyes that wanted to melt at the intensity of them. Frost looked towards the back alley that it had came from and spotted an outline of a man leaning against the cold, wet brick wall of an old apartment building. Frost took a step forward and knew that she could escape if the human tried to attack her.

Closer and closer she walked until she could clearly make out the person. Even in the pitch black darkness she had really good vision, and was glad that she did when the person withdrew a knife with one quick movement and lunged at her.

Frost grabbed the wrist of the man and pulled it down, twisting herself sideways she prepared to knee him but found that she couldn't. This man could not be normal. He wouldn't budge, he was too hard to and Frost had a lot of strength.

There was a quiet chuckle from the man before he used his other hand to throw her to the ground where she painfully hit her head on the ragged alley road.

Just as the knife was being lowered, Frost shot her fist up and punched the man squarely in the face. She felt something break under her knuckles and figured that the man had to of been wearing sunglasses. She stopped herself from wondering who would wear sunglasses at night and landed another punch into the man's stomach. He let out a grunt of pain just as she landed another punch into his stomach yet again, but this time it seemed to have no effect.

The man stood up to his full height, wich was nearly two a foot and a half taller than Frost. He turned his head towards her when he finally faced the right way after being punched in the face and stared her down. His cracked his knuckles under his black leather gloves and moved forward.

Frost, thinking quickly, brought her hand up and instead of punching the man again she opened her palm and slapped away the sunglasses. She heard what seemed like a hiss come from the man, then saw two glowing red orbs looking directly at her. Frost was too creeped out to stay any longer and went back to the streets and hitched a ride on the top of a speeding blue car.

It was just about twenty blocks before she hopped off and began looking for her house. She knew that she had to be in the right place because she remembered one yellow abandoned house. Frost passed it and in no time her tiny, one story abandoned house that she occupied came into view.

She locked every window, every door and blocked every open space, even that one that she had came through. The light that was lit was kept low and away from any place where it could seep through and everywhere Frost walked, it was on tip toes so nobody or nothing could hear her.

Her stolen twin sized bed was in the far left corner of the house, far away from any windows and any doors. Several stolen clothes were pilled up beside it and a couple other stolen things like knives and food were scattered here and there, but now Frost had gathered up all the knives and kept them hidden under her stolen plush pillow.

Frost raised the flash light she was using as her light and skimmed it down the bare skin on her arms and inspected the bruises. They weren't all that bad, not at all like what she had thought. Then her attention was raised to the bump that she had on her head.

Even as her fingers grazed it she could feel it slowly going away, leaving no traces of anything after a couple of minutes. Frost just kept her hand on her head for past ten minutes until she felt her eyes drooping. She lay down on her bed and fell alseep, her body slowly healing.

Frost slept with the flashlight on.

* * *

Greig Kimbal had just dropped off a man from New York at the house he had told him to drive to and was now stuffing his mouth with french fries in his cab that he had purchased at Mc Donalds. 

He was an over weight man, in his early thirties and had one crappy job that he despised with all his heart. And now here he was, parked on the edge of an empty highway, eating food that loved to make him even more fat, and was really, really, bored.

His radio started to make noises before a voice came through the small black speaker box.

"Cab 3, please report to road five to pick up a business man, over."

Greig finished his fries and started the engine back into life. His burnt rubber on the edge of the highway before speeding off into the night.

The cab pulled onto the old road that was never used by anyone. Some of the people in the city had once told him some unnerving things about the place that the road lead to, but Greig didn't give a rats ass. All a bunch of bullshit he would tell them before they started going off about an old factory that was "haunted".

Tires moving overgravel was all Greig could hear as he sped down the old road. Before he knew it he was begining to feel scared and could've sworn that the hair was standing on the back of his neck.

Greig failed to notice a little red light blinking on a big tree as he passed through an opened electric fence.

On the other side of the that camera sat Wesker and the man that watched the fuzzy televisions all day long.

Wesker got up and ordered the younger man to leave. He called in the doctor that had been preparing the room for their latest experiments, a test subject that could very well bring back the Infinity virus with some luck, but Wesker didn't believe in luck.

"What are you going to be using this fat man for?" The doctor asked Wesker as she watched the cab come closer and closer to their factory. "He's getting a little bit too close don't you think?"

"This was the closest victim around and what better than a cab driver."

The doctor stared at the screen some more. "So what about our test subject that you've been bragging about all this time?"

Wesker straightened out his new pair of sunglasses and felt his eyes narrowing without even wanting them to. "Don't worry, she'll be here shortly." He watched the nurse look at the bruise on his face, then answered the question that he knew she would ask next. "This came from that little thing. She managed to escape, but we'll get her soon enough."

"Whatever you say Wesker."

They looked on.

Greig crossed a little wooden bridge that he didn't think would hold the cab and then came into an open space. There were just some scrub brush here and there and no business man that he had been told to pick up.

Infact, the man that had told him to come here wasn't even the one that usually gave him orders. Alarms were going off inside his head just as he slammed on the breaks when he saw something move across the road.

He rolled down his window and turned his headlights on brighter to see what it was and stuck his head out the window to see better.

"What the hell?"

Whatever it was had passed so Greig put his head back inside the cab and went ahead some more.

The care screeched as the breaks were slammed on again. This time there was something on the road and Greig sighed with relief as he thought he had finally found the business man and that this whole thing must've just been a case of paranoia.

A man was crossing the road in a sluggish manner, not even glancing towards the cab. Greig noticed that the man's skin color was a deathly pale color that stood out in the darkness. The over weight cab driver felt his eyes grow huge when the man turned it's head towards him.

It was in a very slow fashion, almost like the man was dead or something. It tilted it's head towards Greig and when he got a good view of what the man's face looked like he wanted to high tail it out of there.

The skin was pure white, covered in yellow and gray welts and had blood smeared across it's mouth. It's eyes were wide and as white as the skin was. When it looked at Greig it's head must of been too much for it to carry because it rolled off of it's neck and hit the ground with a wet sound that could be heard from inside the cab.

"Holly shit!" Greig put the cab into reverse but stopped when he saw something come from the side and glanced towards it.

The last thing Greig Kimbal saw before he was eaten alive was the gruesome face of another zombie and it's shinny blood soaked teeth that dug into his plump neck and then pulled back.

* * *

Wesker was in the newly built lab where his newest test subject was suposed to be held in at this moment. 

A white chair was in the center of the room with thick black straps on the sides to hold the person being held there in place. A bright white light was positioned over the chair and beside the chair stood a metal table with a metal tray with scalpels, scissors, needles and bandages. The walls were painted white with no blood stains on them unlike some of the other rooms. There were four glass windows that had been made into a little work place. At the back of the room a sink was placed and that was where Wesker was standing.

They had brought in the cab driver shortly after their useless test subjects had been taken back inside and put into an isolated room and kept under complete guard at all times.

There wasn't much left of Greig Kimbal, just some bones and a chunk of flesh here and there. He was going to be tested on, but the zombies had gotten to him first. At least they had some food in their stomachs and they wouldn't have to worry about sacrificing another Umbrella worker.

Wesker let out a grunt of pain. He pulled up his sleeve and watched as a couple huge blue and green veins pulsed from under his skin and slowly made their way up so that they were now submerged and becoming irritating. Wesker grabbed a cloth and wipped away some blood that now seeped out of his arm.

This happened almost every night. The wild and crazy tyrant inside of him would not let itself be controlled by injections and pills for every hour of the day. On this day though, the tyrant had broken through the barriers Wesker had made with all the medication he had taken. And it was all thanks to that girl.

He was only going to knock her out but something had triggered off the tyrant from inside of him and he had basically tried to kill her and that wasn't good at all and now the tyrant was acting up again, this time more violent and painful.

The blood felt like it was pouring out and now both of his arms had guesome veins sticking out of them. Wesker looked into the mirror that was placedover the sink in the room and watched as his eyes glowed a bright red and the skin on his face go a gray color.

Without hesitating Wesker plunged a needle filled with his medication into his left arm and watched as the veins went down and the skin color vanished. Not a trace of emotion was on his face.

The man with the sunglasses went around the room and made sure everything was in check and that it would be ready for the arrival of their new test subject.

Sooner or later he would capture her.


	4. Life's a bitch

Author's note: I had a lot of time to do this chapter so it should be longer than the last one. The reviewer responses will be put under this so check those out and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Reviewer responses:**

**Luna-starr: **Thanks for all the reviews for this story and all my others. Hope you update your Outbrak of dumbness story soon, it's brilliant! And just who Frost is: I haven't decided yet but you'll find out soon enough, say in about 2-4 more chapters.

**The one and only-Ace: **It's good to see some of the people that read my other story reviewing this one! Thanks for the review!

**crazygirl306: **Well I haven't come up with any places where some of the other Resident Evil characters will come into place, but I'm planning on making some of them appear if everything works out.

**Foggy Brains: **Yeah, yeah, everything does circulate around Washington, but only for the time being. Just wait until the plot thickens :insert dramatic music here: then it won't. Muha.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Crimson Ribbons**

**Life's a bitch**

_

* * *

_

"A cab driver by the name of Greig Kimbal has been reported missing. There have been no leads to his whereabouts and the last time that he was seen was shortly after 11:30 p.m at a Mc Donalds drive thru. If you have any information about Greig Kimbal, please contact the police."

Leon turned off the television and went into the kitchen where Michael was seated. He had arrived late last night and was currently living in Leon's house in a spare bedroom on the upstairs level.

"That's the fourth one gone this week," Michael said between mouthfuls of cereal that spilled down the side of his face. "Sounds kindda suspicious don't cha think?"

"Probably something to do with Umbrella."

"About this 'Umbrella' company. What exactly is it?"

The only reply Michael got was 'evil'.

Leon went back to the couch and closed his eyes. He had gotten little sleep within the past week and a half. It was ever since Umbrella sufaced again. Flashbacks from being at Raccoon City way back when kept on coming back and kept on making him wonder just what Umbrella would release upon the world this time.

The loud ringing of the phone made Leon jump himself awake. He dashed to it only to find out that the caller had hung up only after the second ring. Mumbling something, Leon walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat.

"So," Michael went on, "what's Barret been up to?"

"Nothing much."

"Ya know everything that has come out of your mouth has been small talk. What's up?"

"No sleep."

"Anyways that Wesker guy who killed that woman with the red dress, do you think he survived the explosion?"

"Some how I doubt that he died and that he has something to do with Umbrella coming back."

"So it seems."

"Did you bring any weapons along?"

Michael laughed before answering. "Ya and they'll let me go through the airport with a gun in my coat."

"Then maybe you should go get one."

"Is Umbrella really that-"

The phone rang again, interrupting Michael. Leon walked over and picked it up.

It was Barret and he sounded like he knew something.

"You have to get over here," he said excitedly, "I got some information on Umbrella!"

"Where are you?"

"At the Library close to your house, hurry up and get over here."

The line went dead and Leon hung up the phone. Grabbing his coat and telling Michael to hurry up, he went through the front door and when Michael was out, they went straight to the Library.

* * *

Frost was making her way to school only because she was bored and had nothing else to do. She kept her eyes open for people in back alleys and cautiously watched the people that passed her just incase they tried to pull something. 

There was no travelling on roof tops today, she wasn't in the mood. When no one was around she would often race down the sidewalks and almost ran into some oncoming vehicles from time to time that couldn't even see her go by.

She always had some sort of weapon on her, perferably a knife of some sort. Frost just couldn't carry a katana around all day or people would think she was weird even though she didn't care. So she stuck to the smaller things like pocket knives and hunting knives that she kept tucked inside her deep pockets of her pants or somewhere inside of one of the many coats that she had stolen.

Yes, she had a stealing problem, but she never got caught. Most often she would dash into a store, find the things she wanted, grab them and go before anyone saw her and the cameras that the stores had would never catch her because she was too fast. The cops never caught her and they wouldn't stand a chance if she decided to attack.

A problem had come up just the other day when she spotted people looking into her home for the time being. Frost soon found herself moving her things to different places every time she saw home owners or people who were trying to sell the house near it. Another problem was the increasing amount of stuff that she had stolen. It started as a pair of clothes that now ranged from a knife (she now had over twenty of those) to a television set.

When the amount of things got too high she often left them on the doorsteps of the surrounding houses and left without even letting them see who she was.

Frost was too deep in her thoughts that she bumped right into a man who had blonde hair that went down to his chin and wore a brown coat.

"Watch where you're going," she hissed before stepping around him and going the opposite way that he was headed in.

Frost glanced back and was suddenly thrown into a mental state of pain. Her head seared with pain and her mind hurt briefly before random images started throwing themselves into her mind. They were like memories but as each came and went, they left her with even more pain. In mere seconds she had thrown herself into the hard cement sidewalk and was soon relieved of the pain.

Leon and Michael turned around when they heard screaming fits coming from behind them. All they saw was a crowd of people that broke up when the girl that had run into Leon burst through and was making her way to the highschool that was two blocks behind them.

Frost ran and ran until she reached the school. She had no more pain in her head but her face was pretty scratched up and in some places it had begun to bleed. She didn't think that she had thrown herself into the sidewalk that hard, but apparently she had.

Frost burst through the front door and readied herself for another grueling day of school.

* * *

_Idiots,_ Wesker thought as he sat around a large table along with several other Umbrella scientists. 

They were discussing what to do about the making of the Infinity virus and not one of them was on the right track. Wesker thought that he should just tell them what to do and show them that they were all just a bunch of fools, but decided against it for his own amusement.

The doctor that had been helping him out and did everything that he commanded, sat to his right. She leaned over and started whispering, but Wesker didn't even pay attention and was focused on what they were now talking about.

"Doctor Wesker," one of them said. "Would you like to tell everyone about your little discovery?"

"Indeed."

Wesker stood up to his full height and presented to the rest of the doctors and scientists with all the information he had about a very interesting test subject that he would capture and bring here. The only thing he left out was the encounter in the back alley.

His bruises and scratches had healed up in a matter of hours and now nobody had any knowledge about his little dispute. So as he stood talking to the other dimwitted people who called themselves scientists, he was somewhat pleased that nobody would be staring absent mindedly at him.

"Is this girl a tyrant?" The scientist that had offered him a chance to speak, asked.

"There is no telling just what she is," Wesker went on, "but she is quite the powerful one and must be brought here for further testing if you wish to have some knowledge about her species."

A scientist with short curly black hair leaned on the table and looked at Wesker as he spoke.

"We will provide you with whatever you need, just as long as we can abstract a sample of the Infinity virus from her body."

Wesker nodded his head in agreement.

The hours that followed the discussion of Frost went by very slowly and even some of the scientists had begun to fall asleeep. When it was over everyone went back to their work while Wesker headed back to the lab where Frost would be held, with the doctor following after him.

"I want this room secure at all times," Wesker said as they walked down the poorly lit halls.

The doctor scribbled down some notes while keeping up withWesker's pace. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face just as they entered the room that Wesker had forbid anyone from entering.

"Stay here and prepare some more things," Wesker commanded and left the doctor to herself in the spotless room.

The man with the sunglasses on was headed towards the room where all the testing was done to attempt to remake the Infinity virus.

When the code locked door opened for his he stepped inside and surveyed the room and the 'patients' that were strapped down to the blood stained white chairs.

There were three in total. The person in the middle was slobbering while it's face twisted this way and that as a well protected scientist injected yet another needle into it's left arm. Puncture holes could be seen from where Wesker stood, around four feet away.

To the right of the middle patient was another. This one worse. Blood seeped from all over the place and was even dripping onto the floor. It's eyes were a very dull white and a pair of rotten teeth could be seen as it tried to snap at the scientist closest to it. The patient was soon put out of it's misery with a single shot to the head by a man who stood armed in the far corner of the room, away from all the activities.

On the left was the newest person to be set in the room. It was a woman in her late fourties who had gone missing just two hours ago. She was kicking and screaming as well as trying to rip the scientists to shreads that swarmed her with needles filled with all different kinds of viruses. When the first entered her blood stream she cried out even louder and even managed to knock the scientist that injected her with the virus back a bit, but that also hurt her more because the needle was still inside her skin when she slammed into the scientist, ripping the tender skin on her arm.

The empty chair to the right was quickly replaced by a screaming man. Instead of a scientist injecting him with who knew what, Wesker took over.

He had to start over from scratch in creating the three viruses that made the Infinity virus. The T-virus was easy and the G-virus too, but he had to search forever to find a infected Plagas specimen to create that over again.

Wesker was the only one that had ever been in contact with the Plagas virus and kept a sample of it locked tightly away in one of his many offices. Several other samples of it had been created but he still had the original and didn't plan on using it.

Not surprisingly, the scientists hadn't used the Las Plagas samples and left them on a shelf in the back of the room.

Wesker headed over to it and tookhis time in binding all three of them together. When it was done and over with he emptied it into the needle and injected it right into the man's blood stream and to his utter disapointment, nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

* * *

The Libray was close to being empty, very close. Except three people were seated at a table and discussing something that they held in hushed whispers. 

"There's a rumor that Umbrella is occupying an abandoned factory miles away from here," Barret said as quietly as he could to Leon and Michael, who were both listening to him intently.

"Rumors aren't always right," Leon stated, not wanting to go all the way there to find that the rumor was false.

"That place is also linked to some of disapearances that have been going on lately and some people have seen lights on inside that building over the past two years."

"Probably teenagers."

"It's still worth checking out," Michael whispered as one of the librarians walked by, giving them all strange looks.

"Exactly. We should get some stuff prepared before we go out there, just incase."

"Okay," Leon agreed.

"So where'd you find all this stuff out anyways?" Michael asked as he raised he hands onto the table.

"All around. Some of the small towns surrounding it have deemed it 'haunted'. Many of the people here though, have seen black cars with tinted windows go speeding down the road that leads there and get this," Barret went on, "I even met this one guy who said he had actually been there and by the looks of him, I believe every word he said."

"What did he say?"

"Said his car had broken down one night and was trying to hitchhike and had to go to the bathroom so he wandered down this road that had some scrub brush, not knowing that the road he was going down was the same one that lead to that old factory. Anyways, he wandered down it some more until he reached an electric fence. Then he heard these noises that he claimed to have 'scared the shit outta him'. He peered through the fence and saw these people walking around like they were drugged up or something and then one had spotted him and they all made their way over to the fence, moaning and making horrible sounds. He said that he turned around and ran blindly down the road and onto the main one where he almost got hit by a car."

"Guess that's enough to go check it out," Leon said and sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta go check something out."

Michael and Barret waited until Leon returned ten minutes later withtwo old newspapers in hand. He tossed one onto the table, while holding the other one and sat back down where he explained some things to them.

"That factory," he said as he pointed to a big dark gray building, "is what you're talking about. It closed down fifteen years ago when the company ran out of business. It never sold and was just left abandoned. There were no fences built around it and before and a barricade had been put up to keep people out."

"Which must've been taken down," Barret interjected.

Leon put the other newspaper on the table for Michael and Barret to see.

"One of the librarians gave these to me. This other one is of the first disappearance dated back a year and half ago. It was two cops that had been sent out there to check the spot where the missing barricade was and just vanished, car and all."

"Well that explains somethings. Did they send any other cops out there?"

"The whole police force went looking for them and under half had gone missing that strayed too far down the road. I guess nobody wanted to go down there ever again and just left the area as it was."

"So now that we have more knowledge, when are we going?" Michael asked.

They all discussed it and all agreed on paying a visit to the old factory in two or three days from now.

* * *

Frost had no idea why she was here and had no idea why she getting ready for a fight. 

A circle of kids were surrounding both her and a boy that looked angry as hell. He had his fists up and was charging towards her. She dodged the attack and was so confused as to why she was being attacked that she almost fell down.

It must've been something that she said, Frost guessed. She could barely remember how she got to school and ever since those image spasims she was losing track of what was happening.

The boy swung a punch towards her face but she caught it easily with one hand and that was when things started getting out of hand.

There was this feeling growing from deep, down inside of her, like somethig was growing. She felt different and saw things more sharply than before. She felt herself being thrown forwards by her body, even though she didn't command it, and hitting the boy directly in the nose that then began to bleed.

Cheers and shouting echoed through her head and was making her even more confused.

"Stop it," she said in a hushed voice.

Nobody stopped. It just got worse when the boy kneed her in the stomach.

Then something exploded inside of her and she felt the boy as an enemy that had to be destroyed.

Frost leapt in the air and landed behind the boy where she stepped on the calf of his left leg with her foot and sent him crashing into the ground. The shouting escalated and Frost grew more confused and the thing inside of her more angry.

The boy got up and swung another punch at her, which she caught once again. She grabbed onto his fist and twisted his arm until she heard a crack. The boy screamed out in pain and that caused the thing inside of Frost to kick out at him, sending the boy into the sky where he landed in a heap on the ground.

The shouting started to go down and some of the people grew worried.

Frost walked over to the sprawled out boy on the ground and raised her foot, where she planned on smashing in his head.

Frost got control of herself and lowered it back to the side of her other one and blinked several times. She sensed danger and whirled around and hissed as the principle grabbed her arm. She yanked it free from his grasp and knocked him over. She looked at all the other kids, who stared at her in absolute horror for her eyes were a deep red and her skin color had turned an awful gray.

Frost turned around and ran and she knew she wouldn't be able to return.


	5. Captive

Author's note: A big thanks to all the people that reviewed and all of the people that read the previous chapters. The reviewer responses will be in the next chapter. Sorry for a short chapter but I was running low on ideas for this one.

* * *

**Crimson Ribbons**

**Chapter 5**

**Captive**

* * *

It was dark out, or would've been had the city not been so bright. It was past midnight and the cold that felt like it was seeping out of the ground was frigid, even for this time of the year. Brutal winds battered everything and the trees looked like they were about to be split into halves. 

The sound of dragging feet that should've been a loud, irritating noise was drowned out by the wind and could not be heard as a person drapped in dark clothing walked up the city sidewalks, trying to keep as close to the office buildings and stores as much as possible so the person wouldn't fall victim to the raging winds.

Her eyes felt like they were going to peel. Her mouth mouth was dry and she hadn't ate anything in the past twenty-four hours that she had been wandering around the city. She was freezing cold and cursed at herself for not wearing some sort of sweater at least before she had taken off.

She would not be returning home tonight. She was going to move on. She couldn't stay here because it would just be a painful reminder of what she really, truly was. It sickened her for the most part and she didn't want to be the _thing_ that she was.

Hell, she didn't even have a name and couldn't remember if she ever had one in the first place. She had to go by some stupid nickname that her 'classmates' had given her, but at least it was something. She wanted to remember what had happened to her and how she ended up miles away from here and wandered mindlessly to this place in search of something.

And she still had no clue what that was.

Her ears picked up the loud gust of wind before it hit her, but her weak body couldn't do anything against it and she was flung into the building she was trying to be sheltered by like a ragdoll. She had a hard time getting up and when she finally did, she made her way down the street that she was walking on.

Of course she could've just taken the easy was out of town by simply riding on the roof of some car, then the wind came and she knew better and decided to walk.

As soon as she fled from the group of wide eyed people, Frost thought that she could walk it off. She had walked down every street that she had come across, gone into every store, and sat in every park until the thing inside of her, whatever that was, willed her on.

Nobody was robbed, there were no stolen items in the deep pockets of her pants besides a couple of knives she kept for protection, she didn't snap at anyone who bumped into her on the streets, and she never stopped walking and now she was paying for it.

The brightness of the city was slowly vanishing behind her as she dragged on down the road. She passed several homes that were on the outskirts of the city and passed serveral turn off points, but she kept straight.

Harsher than in the city, the winds were twice as powerful and Frost found herself being pushed into the ditch more than once. She didn't stop for a break and even when she fell down, she got right back up and kept on going.

When she was a good five miles away from the city, Frost found herself running faster than she thought possible. In no less than an hour she was farther away from it then she had planned.

Her legs gave out and crumpled down onto the ground in the ditch. There was a dirt road infront of her that stretched deep into the darkness and Frost made a mental note not to go down there. She knew that something lay all the way at the end of the road that she didn't want to be involved in.

On the center of a tree, two feet down the road that Frost lay before, a little red light blinked on a tiny black box. The lense of the mini camera shot out so the person monitoring the screens could see what was infront of it.

Frost picked up the noise that the camera made and turned to see what had made it. She was too weak and worn out to care much and just sat in her position and watched as the little red light blinked on and off and on and off.

The little blinking light seemed to clam her and Frost soon felt her eyelids closing on top of her eyes. She forced them to open and covered her face as a car went racing down the highway, sending a wave of rain water down onto her.

This just wasn't a good day and she had nowhere to run. Frost figured that she would have to hitchhike in the morning when she felt more at ease with herself. From there she would go back to where she came from and figure out who and what she was.

* * *

He had spent over twenty-four hours trying to produce the Infinity virus, with no such luck. There was just some sort of fluke in developing it and the viruses didn't want to bond into one completely. It just looked like they were under a microscope, but when Wesker had looked at them closer, he could see what was going on. 

If they could not remake the Infinity virus then Wesker would just have to settle for plan B. Plan B was taking the Las Plagas virus and progressing it further so that the infected person or animal would become more intelligent and much more capible of doing things that the Infinity virus infected persons could not accomplish.

The lab that he was working in at the moment, aside from the one where he planned on keeping his perfect test subject, was fairly large and only a few hand picked scientists wandered around the room. Many of the them had clipboards in their hands while the others had some form of medical tool in theirs.

Five metal operation tables had been placed in this room, all beside each other in the very center of it. A huge cabinet painted white stood at the back of the room. A built in freezer was installed in the left side of the cabinet where the three main viruses were kept frozen.One of the walls was lined with gray metal chairs while the one directly across from it had golden hooks drilled into it where heavy looking safety outfits hung.

The people walking around the room stopped when the automatic doors opened and two Umbrella employees stepped through, carrying a kicking and screaming man. He was strapped onto the first metal operating table and was quickly sedated by some of the scientists in the room.

Wesker was handed a chart from the Umbrella employees, who's names he did not know and who's names and well being he did not care about. From behind his dark shades, Wesker's eyes darted back and forth across the thin piece of paper, reading all about their newest victim.

"Does he have any family?" He asked one of the men.

"No sir."

"Excellent."

Their victims, or 'patients' were spied upon by some of the workers here and were documented. If they had no family and nobody that cared about them, they were quickly brought here. If they did, the family would be brought here too.

The more the merrier.

Wesker went to the back of the room and opened up the freezer. The cold temperatures didn't touch his skin through the black leather gloves as he reached inside and grabbed a small vile. Inside lay the Las Plagas virus, new and improved.

He had advanced it in no less than twelve hours, after finally given up on recreating the Infinity virus. Wesker took the sample and worked with it for over three quarters of the time he had spent with it. When a new test subject had been brought in, who's car had broken down just outside of their road and was then taken away, the man with the sunglasses used the virus on the screaming man.

At first Wesker doubted that the virus even worked, but when the purple, crimson, and blue spider viens appeared, he thought otherwise. Next, Wesker tested the man who, from the looks of it, used to work for some major business.

Brain testing was done first. Wesker could not control the mind of the man but the man did as he was told and the tests proved that he was over ten times more smarter than the average human. When the fighting tests came into hand, the infected man surpassed it greatly, proving to be a deadly opponent. Lastly, Wesker tested the parasite that was supposed to take over the body. He was almost surprised to find that the infected man was the one controlling the parasite and something else that came with being injected with the new Plagas virus, instead of the parasite controlling him.

Wesker closed the freezer door and made his way over to the strapped down and hysterical man. He slowly raised the Las Plagas virus that was set inside of a needle, then slowly lowered it to the man's neck.

Whatever had been injected into the test subject must've worn off because as soon as the needle plunged into the man's bloodstream he began to kick and scream all over again. It quickly evolved into body spasms as the virus took ahold of his body and mind.

Everything went as planned and the creation of yet another infected victim was successful. Wesker had to leave the room as soon as he made sure the victim was locked up in some confined place.

He was in the room with all the camera fed televisions, watching as Frost shouted at a passing car, looking soaking wet. Wesker left as quickly as he had arrived and went out the only exit of the building that was hidden and unknown of to the rest of the Umbrella employees, except for a few, one of them being the doctor that always accompanied him.

The night air was freezing and the wind was threatening to pull his sunglasses directly off of his face. He could hear the distant moaning of the flesh eating people that wandered around just outside of this place. They weren't a threat to him so he didn't care as he got closer and closer.

The first zombie that appeared before him was fairly short, most likely a child. It ran towards him when he was in a close distance, but Wesker dodged the small figure and walked on down the path. He stopped and raised his gun. To the human eye there was nothing in the scrub brush ahead, but Wesker could see in the dark. One round left his Desert Eagle and hit a hiding zombie right between the eyes.

He really had no idea what resided out here. He had only given premission for the zombies to roam when he hadn't been paying attention to the person who was pressing the issue. So when he came upon some of the mutated ones that swung at his head with their claws, he had no choice but to kill them, even though they could be valuable bio weapons, they were still expendable in his mind.

They weren't quite like the crimson heads. Their skin was still the same sickly color and their movements were the same as any average zombie. But these zombies that had mutated from being left alone for so long had longer limbs that were beyond normal by anyone's opinion. Claws, short but still long enough to cause some damage, jutted out of their fingers around three millometers higher than a fingernail should. Boils and blisters accompanied them and grew and popped all over their skin, like boiling water on a stove.

Another one tried to kill Wesker but he simply brought his foot up high enough and crashed the creature's head into the ground with the heel of his foot where he put enough force on to crush the skull of the evolved zombie and sent pieces of it flying all over the place.

By now Wesker was getting all the attention from the undead people. He ignored them and walked on, not wasting a single bullet after the last one he had fired. When he neared the road Wesker made sure that he was a good distance away so the girl wouldn't sense his presence.

Frost was staring into the darkness past the tiny camera and saw something move behind a tree. She couldn't make out exactly what or who it was, but she knew that whatever it was, was dangerous. She forced herself to stand up and began to run.

But as soon as she placed her right foot infront of her left to dash off, a hand had latched itself onto her shoulder. She was spun around and before she could react a fist had collided with her stomach, knocking her out by doing so.

Wesker slung the girl over his shoulder and headed towards the old factory, feeling like he had accomplished something so great that it caused the corner of his mouth to curl up and form a small grin.


	6. When the world comes a tumblin'

Author's note: I am back after a little break I took to write a new story and start another. School is starting yet again so the updates will be limited and the chapters not as long. There's probably five or six chapters left to this story. Anyways this will be the last update for the next week or so because I'm taking a leave from fanfiction for a bit to plan and write a new story, which has to be the most creative as of yet. Here is chapter six and review, I'm begging you.

* * *

**Crimson Ribbons**

**Chapter six**

**When the world comes a tumblin'**

**

* * *

**

Sitting in her confined office building in the heart of the old factory, Wesker's assistant doctor sat infront of her computer, mindlessly clicking the mouse that her right hand rested on.

Much needed to be done with the new test subject in their hands. They could gain much power from this girl and the world would feel their wrath for sending Umbrella out of business, or so everyone believed.

The room was pitch black and it was almost two in the morning. The captive had been brought in just a couple hours ago and already much preparations had to be done. She was looking for some files that Wesker had mentioned that he had on her. Of course she never really understood any of the jibber jabber that spilled out of his mouth. Something about her already being in the hands of his and blah, blah, blah.

All of their most important folders inside the computer had been lost due to the destruction of the second Raccoon City, the one that caused them the loss of the Infinity virus as well. So the doctor had to dig deep into many of the Umbrella records to find the exact thing Wesker wanted her to look for.

It was colored red and stood out like a sore thumb on the computer screen amongst the hundreds and thousands of other folders that were only a creamy yellow color. When the doctor double clicked on it, another window popped up.

Damn Wesker and his password protected things.

She would just have think up every possible thing that would be the correct password until she finally gave up and had to search every square inch of this place for the man with the sunglasses, although he was probably in that lab with the test subject.

Umbrella, no. Infinity, no. Wesker, no. Zombie, no. Tyrant, no. Nothing seemed to work, but she tried anyways.

From outside of the room she could hear some shouting, most likely an escaped victim, but the doctor paid no attention to it and continued on with trying to get into the folder which held some of the most important information they needed on the girl.

Unknown to the doctor, a figure had entered her room so quietly that anything that could've been described as loud was muffled with the sound of the mouse being clicked and the noise that the keyboard made as her fingers moved and pressed down upon them.

It was moving in a slugish manner, it's head rolled to the side with only it's neck supporting it. The shadow was thirsty for blood and the person sitting infront of the light the computer gave off was a pretty easy target, especially if she was oblivious to what was lurking in the dark behind her.

"What the hell could Wesker possibly have the password as? Nothing works!"

The doctor threw her hands up in the air and let them dangle at her sides. Without the noise of the keyboard or mouse the doctor could hear a noise. It sounded like something was being dragged upon the carpeted floor of her office.

She whirled around and saw nothing in the dark mass of the room. She narrowed her eyes a bit to try to see more of the room just incase her eyes were fooling her, but still saw nothing. The doctor went back to trying to bust the password lock and ignored the noises that continued to echo around the room, even though she couldn't hear them now.

_Scratch_.

Pause.

_Scratch._

Pause.

The noises over powered the sound of the keyboard and this had the doctor on edge. It was like something was right behind her. But there couldn't be. If something was in her office she would know it, right?

_Scratch._

Pause.

_Scratch._

Pause.

Now she was shaking. She was afraid to turn around and thought that maybe if she ignored the noise once more it would go away.

Wrong.

The scratching of flesh upon the carpet continued and the level of the noise increased up to the point where the doctor's limbs were twitching.

_Scratch..._

That one was directly behind her for sure. She spun around and saw the jaws of an undead victim and the last thing she felt was pain. A great amount in her face, for that is where the zombie bit her and sunk it's teeth into the doctor's forehead before pulling back and taking most of her face with it like it was a mask.

* * *

Wesker was reading a chart while observing the unconscious girl that was strapped down tightly in the chair he had customized by himself for such purposes. 

Not surprisingly the girl had no information about her and no family or friends whatsoever. She probably lived on the street or something like that. On the piece of paper he was reading it said she had attended a highschool in the city no too far off from here. And from the information given, she was not associated with anyone.

The man with the sunglasses on put the chart on a tiny metal table that was crowded with various medical tools and some that the smarter scientists in Umbrella had manufactured. He went to the sink in the back and took out a pair of latex rubber gloves that had been stuffed in a box. After that he went into the little office and came back out with a needle in his hands.

The formula inside was to awaken the sleeping girl. He wanted her alive through the whole prodcedure so he could witness the changes she took on. They would be much more interesting if she could feel the pain.

This time however, Wesker only wanted to abstract a sample of the Infinity virus from her, which he knew she possed without a doubt. From there he would simply store it away and use that pure sample to create many more and would hopefully work.

A small droplet of blood formed around the punture wound on her arm as Wesker injected her with a pretty harmless liquid, blue in color and very watery. He watched as the girl stirred and then a fist flung up, breaking his sunglasses.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stand over an awakening tyrant with one helluva punch.

Frost bolted upright but the straps held her firmly in place, causing her to whiplash back into the chair and stare up at the ceiling with anger bruning in her eyes. She clearly didn't want to be here and began to thrash around her chair.

No straps were going to hold her back!

Wesker grinned at her failing attempts to escape and went back into the small office area and came out with yet another needle, this one empty. He went back to the chair and laughed coldly as she glared up at him.

"You bastard! I should've smashed through those glasses and ripped your eyes out!"

While he had been in the office the older man had replaced his broken sunglasses with a new pair so the blinding light didn't hurt his eyes, but it sure hurt Frost's eyes and it was making her even more tempermental and twitchy.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, ya big weirdo!"

Wesker leaned over and ignored her insults and mindless yelling. He let her examine the needle before lowering it to her skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frost waited until he got close enough and spit in his face, but his sunglasses were in the way.

"That's quite enough now." Wesker whiped the spit off his sunglasses with the latex gloves and continued with taking the sample from Frost. "Hold still."

"Like hell."

The captive girl slid her arm away from him and tucked it closer to her body. She sat up a bit and then placed as much of it as she could under her back and lowered herself back down. But Wesker grabbed for her other arm before she could react and had already plunged the needle into her arm.

It was out in a second, filled with as much blood as he wanted. Wesker took it to the office and stored it in a miniature fridge. With that done he went back out into the room and watched Frost fight even harder to get out.

* * *

Leon, Michael, and Barret looked closely at the maps as they planned out what they were going to do. So far the plan was to get into the factory and steal whatever samples they could and then search for Wesker. 

It sounded simple but it was Umbrella they were up against and nothing with them was simple by all means. They would have to be heavily armed and ready for the unknown, especially with all the twisted things that had been made in the past, who knew what had been evolved or created by now.

When it finally got to late to stay up any longer, they all retired to their own beds and slept. Each and every one of their minds would not rest and thought of all the things that could happen, what could go wrong, and who would get hurt and what the outcome would be...if they made it out alive.

* * *

She knew she should've ran away when she had the chance. She shouldn't have wasted all her energy just running here. What was she thinking? 

Like a broken mirror, her thoughts shattered into a millions pieces as Wesker walked up to her again with another needle in his hands.

Oh, how kind of him.

Frost struggled and struggled until she had pissed Wesker off so much that he had to result in slapping her across the face, and rather hard too.

"I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!"

She lunged forward, straps or no straps, and tried bitting his hand. It didn't work of course because he simply pulled back his hand. Wesker went to slap her again but the thing inside of her reacted and she clamped her teeth down onto his index finger and put as much pressure as she could until she tasted blood.

"This is ridiculous." The man with the sunglasses on struck Frost with the needle and watched as the struggling ceased and she clamed down somewhat.

"When I get out of this stupid chair I'm going to kill you, whoever you are."

"Ah, but you do know me, I'm sure of it because I know who you are," Wesker knealed down and whispered quietly into her ear: "Vivica..."

There was no way the girl could protest as she fell into a deep slumber from the drug that Wesker had injected into her blood stream.


	7. Bitter Torment

Author's Note: Long time, no see. It's been a while, yes, but I had to take a wee little break and finish the ideas I had for other stories and take a break from writing all together. But, I have updated and I will, finally, put in some freakin' reviewer responses... several chapters later...

**WARNING: chapter is pathetically short.**

* * *

**The one and only-Ace:** Thanks for all of the reviews following chapter four. The plot will thicken even more and I'll try to fit in more cliff hangers, much to your dismay, I presume.

**Luna-Starr:** In some parts it was quite obvious it was Vivica and I did one crappy job of trying to hide it. I was thinking of putting something about what happened to Ashley after How long is the night, but I skipped the idea. Thanks for all the reviews and good luck with your outbreak story.

**Foggy Brains: **At last, the cable company has graced you with the Internet! And that means more reviewing . We gotta think up some more stuff for Medicating a Dangerous Mind, best fucking story ever! Hell yeah .

**Sesshoumarou:** Sorry if I confused you. Thank ya for the review, it was much appreciated.

**Blackzilla1: **'Glad you like the story line, although I tend to forget it here and there. The reviews are awesome!

* * *

Guns drawn, ready for dealing with Satan himself, Leon and his trusty zombie killing friends neared the old building that loomed overhead like a black shadow of death, which it basically was. They scouted the surrounding area, pointed out the various security cameras and treated them just like they would to any infected being; a single bullet to the head, or in this case: a single bullet to the camera lens.

Of course they knew that this would attract attention to themselves but without any insight as to what was going on, the Umbrella workers were just as blind as a newborn baby. This advantage didn't go wasted as Leon, Michael, and Barret half walked half ran to the multiple sets of doors, one after another and secured them so nobody could leave. They closed off all except for one door that they were planning on using, lest they needed to escape.

Leon was armed to the tooth. With a reliable double barrel shotgun slung over his back and two favored Desert Eagles resting inside holsters attached to his belt, a 32 caliber handgun tucked inside his pant leg and several knives and daggers of all sorts hidden on his body, the blond neared what could very well be his doom.

Barret had come a little less prepared. Preferring to armed only with a few customized handguns and other small weaponry, he walked in step beside Michael. The said character would've liked to be as armed as Leon was and wanted nothing more than to have a trusty rocket launcher at his side. Unfortunately, Michael had came with a sawed off shotgun and a AK-47 that he had stolen from one of the guards that they had come across guarding what looked like a heard of zombies, who were grazing on raw flesh just like a cow would graze on green, luscious grass.

They stood outside of the door that they had saved for a last resort and listened. Leon had his head basically plastered up against the cold metal door and was trying to make out the muffled noises he heard on the other side.

Commotion was quite obvious inside. Leon could hear several people screaming in panic, in fright, and in pain as the unmistakable moaning noise the zombies made as they stalked their trapped prey. Leon felt somewhat guilty but he knew not one of those people could have a pure soul and was sure that all of them had probably sold their souls to the devil or to Umbrella itself, which was pretty much the same thing if you compared them.

They counted down to ten, they reloaded their guns, they listened, and at last they kicked open the door, careful not to completely rip it of its hinges. What they were met with was something that they had suspected to be there all this time.

Blood coated the walls like paint, dripping onto the furniture and all over the ground. The floor was littered with bodies, some fresh and some decayed. Undead creatures out of a horror movies sauntered this way and that, moving around sluggishly. Some looked pretty normal, minus the blood smeared across their faces and clothing, while some had body parts missing and others even had their eyeballs hanging out of their eye sockets.

A soft moaning noise came from the left of the three armed men and they all whirled around and peppered the zombie just as it starting lunging towards them. Instead of it's intended victim's flesh meeting it's mouth, the zombie ate bullets and fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Leon, Michael, and Barret directed their attention towards a group of Umbrella scientists cowering in fear as their own test subjects turned on them. Opening fire all at once, their guns aimed to kill the zombies that they thought were normal and suddenly realized their mistake.

Not one, not two, not three, but four undead creatures that had their strength and brain powers enhanced, turned their heads to look at the three mercenaries with speed so quick that Leon thought that their heads would've snapped off from doing so.

The biggest one seemed to force the others back as it advanced on Leon and ignored Michal and Barret, who had already opened fire on the creature. It came closer and closer and no matter how many bullets buried themselves into it's rotted skin, the creature never stopped once.

Leon didn't back down, but advanced instead. He watched as one of it's clawed hands swung at his torso, but with all the training that he had undergone, he was able to easily evade the attack by doing a half hearted back flip. When he landed on the ground another hand was there to greet him and Leon was flung backwards with a simple thrust of the creature's arm.

His back was met with the blood soaked cement floor and landed roughly on the shinning surface. He tried to get back up as fast as he could muster, but the creature was already advancing on him again. Just as he was about to hoist himself up, the palm of Leon's right hand slipped on the blood and caused him to fall back down.

Step after step, the creature grew closer. By now it was leaning over Leon, foaming at the mouth. It's eyes were a sharp yellow color and the pupils were crimson, as crimson as you could get. It's clothes were torn and Leon could easily make out the large gashes that ran down it's stomach and down it's face. It's mouth was accompanied with razer-sharp teeth and was stretched so that it could take a bigger bite out of it's victim, no doubt Wesker's doing.

The creature opened it's mouth and leaned down, preparing to kill Leon, but suddenly stopped midway.

Leon held the dagger deep inside the undead thing's gut and almost shuddered when it's liquefied organs spilled down his arm. A drop of blood splashed on his face and he decided that now was the time to get off of the grotesque floor.

He pushed the creature up with him and pulled his dagger out once he was standing upright, causing the creature to stumble back before it let out a hiss and fell to the ground in a pool of someone else's blood surrounding it's body.

While Leon was busy with the biggest creature, Michael and Barret were busy with their own problems.

The remaining enhanced zombies had gone after them and although they were weaker, they still held a pretty good fight. Even now they were trying to fell the last of the creatures and were having no luck at all since the zombie kept on darting from side to side and dodging their bullets with no trouble at all.

Leon unslung his shotgun and stood beside Barret and raised the gun, pointing the barrels towards the head of the zombie. When it jumped right where he had his gun aimed, Leon quickly pulled the trigger and was rewarded with the satisfying sound as it's head burst into a million different pieces as the shotgun shell plummeted into it's head and threw it's body into the wall at the far side of the room.

The Umbrella scientists had left, whimpering in fear of the monsters that they had created. Leon didn't seem to care, nor did Barret or Michael. It was just another interference on their mission that they didn't need.

They all decided on going through the door where the scientists must've used and headed over to it. All the zombies that wandered the room and preyed on the rotten corpses, were left untouched and unnoticed by the well armed men. They would stay there until they had to feed off of each other to survive or any other survivor from deeper within the labs.

Barret checked their position while Michael took out a map of the old place and scanned across it with his eyes. Leon had his handgun drawn and was making sure that nobody was coming from the darkened hallway that lay before them. When everything was clear as to where they were headed, which would be the very center, they turned their backs to the zombies and let the dark consume them.

* * *

Wesker smirked as he watched the three mercenaries enter the start of the labs. He started writing down some notes on the enhanced zombies and was quite humored, to say the least, that they had caused Leon a bit of trouble. If this was the case, then he would have to make more and then his plans wouldn't be ruined by some gun wielding hero or heroin, which always seemed to make anything and everything he planed out to turn into total chaos, not that he minded.

Things were definitely going as he had hoped. He had the ultimate test subject in his clutches and now Leon was in the factory. This could prove to work to his advantage and soon he would have all the data he needed on the monsters. But there was still a problem within his head.

The Infinity virus.

It reminded him of what else he had to do before Leon stumbled upon his lab and left the room filled with cameras. It had been his secret little room and no one was permitted inside except himself. This was how he monitored the Umbrella scientists and determined who would be used as zombie feed.

Screaming and the sound of flesh being torn echoed around the halls. It was music to his ears. What a perfect way to walk to a room where he was going to make someone else suffer. Just wonderful.

Wesker appeared before the doors which lead to the test subject's room and silently walked in without the girl noticing him, but she had and she was mad as hell, and awake when she wasn't supposed to be. This angered Wesker slightly, but he ignored her onslaught of verbal assaults and vengeful words. So he walked to the back of the room and prepared to set up multiple needles and sedatives.

"I know what you're up to!" Vivica shouted as Wesker neared, needle in hand.

"Now, now, this will only calm you for a bit, which I advise you to take or I could use my fist instead."

The threats didn't stop her and she starting screaming when the needle plunged into her delicate skin around her wrists. They were incredibly swollen from earlier injections and the skin turned a purple color as the sedative made it's way through her system.

"What's this for?" She bit out as Wesker withdrew the needle, "Am I gonna become some freaky experiment of your's or somethin'?"

The man with the sunglasses didn't answer, he only walked over to a white board that had been placed in the room just a while ago to show the clips that he was going to show her. Wesker flipped the light switch off and turned on a high-tech video projector.

"Picture one," he began as Vivica calmed somewhat from the sedatives, "A new victim was taken in on August twenty-eighth, just last year. Her name was Vivica, a perfect specimen for a new virus called the Infinity virus."

The picture showed a girl identical to her, with slightly shorter hair and a pale complexion, although she had almost see through skin compared to that girl who was being projected onto the white board. There was something wrong in the picture because she looked terribly upset and Vivica noticed that she was being grasped onto by sick, gray hands, one on each of her arms.

"Picture two," Wesker changed the clip and watched as Vivica's eyes widened, "August the twenty-ninth. The victim was injected with the Infinity virus and the results were the best that anyone could ever expect."

The girl, who she apparently shared the same name and identity with, was being injected with a thick, silver needle. Wesker was the one holding it in place deep inside her neck. The girl was obviously asleep, but even then Vivica could see that she was in pain from the virus.

Wesker changed the picture again. "Several hours later the test subject transformed completely, bearing no knowledge of her past. She could easily be controlled with the deep connection I, myself had with her. Although she didn't do exactly as she was told, the test subject accomplished everything that she had been given orders for."

Pale, white skin was replaced with a deep gray color. The girl's eyes were an even lighter color, almost white. She had a puncture wound on her neck where the needle was and as Wesker rapidly switched the pictures, Vivica could see the wound healing up.

"Picture six, August the thirtieth. The victim showed powerful combat skills and was forced to fight against several other test subjects and came out as the victor. She was feared by those who had helped train her."

Standing on a fallen blood soaked body with a handgun drawn, the girl held an angered look on her face. Her finger was placed on the trigger as the person she had her foot dangerously forced into looked like he or she was begging for mercy, which Vivica knew the girl would not offer to her victim.

"Skipping along to September the thirteenth. The victim lost total control of her body and could only move when I pleased. She tried to avoid it, but drugging her seemed to do the trick. Along with losing power over her body and mind, the victim showed an increase in strength and killed anything that got in her path, with no questions asked."

There was no picture as Wesker spoke, but when he put a new one on, she felt the same side effects as she had when she bumped into that man. This time, though, Vivica was freed from the pain it caused thanks to the sedatives and studied the face of the blond haired man, trying to remember him, but failed.

"Leon S. Kennedy," Wesker began, "Was becoming quite a bother to our foundation that we had created. With the abilities of the victim, she was to be put against him, shoot him with a single bullet and then everything would work out in the end and the Infinity virus would rule over all."

There was no way that she, if the 'victim' Wesker was talking about was really her, could've killed that man. Besides, he was still alive and all the pictures she was being shown were nothing but clips of the past.

"But nothing went as planned. On October the first, the victim was sent out to destroy the agent and finish off our worries. She was sent to the Raccoon Forest and had strict orders. It was part of the plan to trick him into thinking that the person who now brandished a gun that held a bullet with his name on it, was still the same person who he had left behind in a small American city before her capture."

Vivica stared at the black board and wondered about her past. She couldn't think anymore as Wesker's voice filled her ears once again, anger evident in his voice.

"She failed the mission, disobeyed orders and instead of shooting Leon, she turned the gun on herself. This was an unfortunate loss to us but more important things had to be done. And like many others, Leon destroyed them as well, along with the new Raccoon City."

"If I'm this 'Vivica' person you speak of, then why the hell am I alive? Who would want to live after that?"

"The Infinity virus. You were buried after your death and when Raccoon City exploded, your body was unaffected by it. It took a whole year for your body to regenerate, just like the Infinity virus is supposed to if the victim's body coped with it. You were able to rise from the dead with no memory of what happened because of that gunshot."

"Bullshit."

Wesker walked over to Vivica and pulled out a mirror once he was looming over her chair. He tilted the mirror up so she could see and pushed back multiple stands of hair, revealing a rather large scar that almost blended perfectly into her skin. This was an effect of some of the drugs he had injected into her body, but it proved just who she was.

"That's impossible. It wasn't there before. What games are you trying to play now?"

"No trick, but the truth."

Wesker left the room without muttering a single word and left Vivica to think to herself. She trashed back an forth, hoping to escape from this hellhole full of nightmares and things she wished she was never told.

Just as she thought she had broken one of the straps, the lights flickered and turned off. Everywhere inside of the building the people inhabiting it were surrounded with the darkness that engulfed them. Anyone who was alive were vulnerable to the walking undead.

The nightmare in the factory grew even more.


	8. Like stepping into a beehive

Author's note: I'm feeling generous today so I thought that I should update and I'd much rather do this than homework. Okay, so by now you should know who Vivica is, so if you're the tiniest bit interested, Foggy Brains and myself have created a website that is currently in the works, all about her. So far it's only the homepage but more will be added on, hopefully after I'm done updating all my stories. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and a little shout out to Luna-Starr: ADVENT IDIOTS ROCKS!

* * *

**Crimson Ribbons**

**Chapter eight**

**Like stepping into a beehive

* * *

**

He didn't need to be able to see at the moment to know that they were walking further and further into Umbrella's secret labs, ones where they created monstrous viruses and deadly ideas. It was impossible to see walking down yet another pitch-black hallway yet they where more than lucky to not have bumped into anything grotesque. In other words: the walking dead.

Barret and Michael were only a foot behind him. Leon could hear one of his friends from the new Raccoon City disaster digging into something, most likely a pocket of some sort. The blond was then blinded with a neon white light, coming from a miniature flashlight that Barret held between his teeth.

With more visibility, the three mercenaries were able to see what lay ahead. There wasn't anything but blood coated walls and puddles of ice cold water. Nothing was moving around and no noises could be heard. At least they had the luxury of not having to put up a fight.

The hallway took a sharp turn, then another and another. Leon could not see a single door down this stretch of the factory. He guessed that it was probably abandoned or not used, but there was still the possibility that somewhere down the blood stained hallways, a lab could be hiding away from the others and maybe even Wesker.

As to why he thought that the blond man would be cowering in a secret lab was beyond him, but Leon had nothing else to look forward to. He should have known better. Wesker was probably plotting their demise while eventing yet another virus, one stronger than the last. Or maybe he was waiting for them right around the next corner. He didn't know but what he did know is that if they ever happened upon Wesker, the unnaturally strong man would die.

Case closed.

From behind, Barret coughed loudly. It made Leon's eye twitch just from getting himself worked up about what could be hiding behind the next corner. He ignored how loud it really was and pressed on, determined to find the end of what seemed to be a never ending hallway.

The water dripping from the ceiling splashed onto his pale face. Leon turned around to make sure that Michael and Barret were still behind him and as he turned around, the bright light piercing his eyes. When he could see past the black circles that had formed in his line of vision, Leon could see that the two men were standing shock still, guns raised to the ceiling just above his head.

Tilting his head up as slowly as he could muster, Leon got his first good glance at what clung effortlessly to the ceiling. It was then that the blond realized that water hadn't been the thing that had splashed on his face, but saliva mingled with blood. His arms instinctively rose, index finger lightly resting over the trigger of his shotgun.

Soaked with blood and as naked as you could get, a thing which they all guessed had once been a human stared at Leon with intensely red colored eyes, the whites no longer visible. Whatever it was must've been hungry for it's ribs were submerged from it's yellowish-white skin and the blood that had splashed onto Leon's face wasn't that of another creature or human, but his own. A pulsing bite mark bubbled and burst every few seconds, obviously inflicted by himself.

_A creature that eats it's own body,_ Leon thought as the threat to his life became much greater when the thing slowly began to displace itself from the ceiling. _What will Umbrella come up with next?_

Barret and Michael aimed their guns at the creature but Leon lifted one of his hands, motioning for them to hold their fire. He watched as the grotesque form inched closer and closer to him, always sticking to the wall for support. When it finally set what used to be it's feet on the ground, Leon slowly pretended to lower his weapon, understanding completely that the creature saw his shotgun as the threat it was supposed to be.

"What the hell is he doing?" Barret whispered to Michael.

"I don't know, watch for yourself."

The abomination let out a hissing noise that ended up sounding like a choking cat when the eerie noise ripped out of it's throat. With incredible speed, the creature was standing before Leon, waiting to slice his head off when it suddenly stopped. It hissed again but the double barrel shotgun was thrust into it's mouth before another hiss could be issued.

"Choke on this."

Leon pulled the trigger once, sending two shotgun shells into it's mouth. The slugs that tore through the flesh were an inch long, strong enough to take a bear out. Whatever pellets that had been stuffed into the plastic shells had either entered the creature's body or the wall behind it. Dead once again, the abomination collapsed in a bloody heap onto the cold, wet floor.

Not waiting to see what would happen afterwards, Barret and Michael followed Leon, stepping around the creature when they ran past.

By now the three men had tired themselves out. The hallways didn't seem to want to stop being so frustrating and curvy, the awful stench of death had finally shown itself, and the secret lab Leon had presumed would be somewhere near, was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

An emergency light flickered on and off overhead. Still strapped tightly into her chair, Vivica thought she might as well make a counting game out of it and complain to Wesker how much the lighting in here sucked. Then she was going to curse his life some more and if at all possible, give him a nice black eye as a thanks for 'leaving me locked in a lab with zombies swarming around outside'.

Satisfied, Vivica allowed herself to grin a lopsided grin. She knew the chances of getting out of here were like Wesker willingly taking off his sunglasses. There wasn't anything for her to do and nobody to bitch at. The least Wesker could've done was leave behind a video game console and a nice big television with a fifty inch screen.

Oh how her life sucked right now.

Vivica peered over to the side and listened as nails dragged across the surface of the door, as if the owner of them was trying to claw it's way inside, which it probably was. She just reached five hundred, five hundred times the light had flickered off for only a matter of seconds and the teenage tyrant was getting closer and closer to having a breakdown from boredom.

"Asshole," she muttered as another minute passed by inside her mind. "I'm just going to have to sleep this away then I'll have more strength back and we'll just have to see how much power it'll take to break these god damn straps!"

Her eyes began to droop, even though she wasn't all that tired. She let silence replace the sounds of clawing and slipped into a world before she just been 'Frost'.

_Warm sunlight seeped through dark blue curtains and shone onto a sleeping body. It was covered in a deep red blanket and it's head was tucked under a bloated white pillow. The person under the covers stirred and several strands of long, light brown hair spilled off of the bed and onto the floor. _

_There was a knock on the door that was meant to stir the slumbering person out of their sleep, but it failed._

_A woman in her early forties opened the wooden door and quietly walked across the carpeted floor. She stopped at the bed where the person rested. Bending down to pick up two text books that were left forgotten, the woman raised them over the sleeping person and slammed them against each other._

_That did it._

_The blanket flew into the air and landed on the woman's head and the pillow shot across the small room. The long brown hair shot up, off the ground as the person sat up and glared at the older person who had rudely awoken her._

_"What was that for?"_

_"Hurry up and get dressed."_

_"What time is it?"_

_"It's twenty after one and you missed both breakfast and lunch."_

_The person flopped back down into her bed and buried her face into it. Her mother tried to talk her out of not getting up but the girl in the bed only swatted at the person who was annoying her, missing terribly and hitting nothing but thin air._

_The middle aged woman grabbed onto the outstretched arm and pulled back as hard as she could and brought the dozing person completely awake once she landed roughly on the floor._

_"You have ten minutes."_

_Vivica stood up and looked out of her window that gave her a pretty good view of the neighborhood surrounding their two story house._

_It was well into autumn. The leaves were turning different colors and littered the streets and sidewalks. People were beginning to wear warmer clothes as the days became colder. Today it was warm outside and the wind was scarce._

_Tossing on some loose clothing and throwing her blanket and pillow back on her bed without even putting them in the right place, she made her way out of her room and into the hallway._

_The walls up here were wood. Not fake plastic wood, put the real deal. They had been stained a deep red color and stretched all the way down the hall until it hit the stairs. Vivica was at them in an instant and was running down them when she almost crashed into her younger brother._

_"Watch where you're going," he said as Vivica flew by and went straight to the kitchen to eat something because her stomach was making funny noises._

_Her mom was there and had already set out a bowl of cold cereal for her to eat. The stainless steel spoon was raised out of the bowl with a huge amount of cereal on it and was getting ready to be plunged into Vivica's mouth when her mother started questioning her again._

_"What did you do to Shaun?"_

_Vivica's answer was muffled by the cereal and some of it even flew out of her mouth while she tried to speak._

_"Chew with your mouth closed," her mother said before turning around and making her way towards the front door and yelled back to Vivica. "You're babysitting your brother, your dad and I are going out."_

_Vivica rolled her eyes and mumbled something before she slid off of the chair she had been sitting on and went into the living room where she planned on watching cartoons for the rest of the afternoon until her parents got back._

Vivica sprang awake, wondering how she had wrapped herself in such a world that she didn't even know existed. The straps bit painfully into her arms and her sides, causing a light amount of pain to jolt throughout her body. She sighed heavily and lay back down, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this wreck.

* * *

Just like he had hoped before, a single white door made itself visible among the mess of blood splatter. All three men entered with extreme caution, raising their guns so anything that decided to lunge towards them was quickly put out of it's misery.

They checked behind every desk, every chair, every piece of furniture and found no signs of movement and smelt no distinct odor either. Leon told Barret and Michael to guard the outside of the room while he investigated, looking for something about the new creatures and how to destroy them.

Placing his gun down, Leon went through all the pouches attached to his belt and every pocket he could feel in the dark until he found a small flashlight. When he had the small object in his hands, Leon switched it on and began his search through the papers.

No evidence had been left behind about any sort of creature. Leon cursed his luck until he happened upon a rather large file with bold letters on it reading: 'Vivica'. The deceased teenager's name caused his curiosity to rise and he couldn't help himself but reach for the folder.

What did Umbrella want with her anyways?

Inside it Leon recovered many photos, obviously taken while she was captured. He flipped through and studied each one, becoming more and more disgusted at what Wesker had done to somebody that had only fought to avenge her family and friend's death.

Leon picked up the next picture and dropped it, disbelief etched deeply upon his face. There, in the picture, stood the exact same girl that he remembered walking into only days before they

invaded the lab. She looked exactly like Vivica and even had the same eyes, even thought they were lighter than before. But there was no way she could be alive.

Leon grabbed his gun and was out of the room before the picture landed on the ground, trying to convince Barret and Michael that they had to hurry and search throughout all the labs and end Umbrella's twisted games they played with human lives and the life of a teenager who had taken her own life to save him.


	9. Oh Vivica, I wish you well

Author's Note: What's this? A double update? Coming from me? Amazing! Well I couldn't help myself and just not being able to write anything else began to bother me. But alas, I bring you some not so good news. With these two chapters, that means only one chapter remains for this story. I do not intend on writing a prequel, but I'm planning on writing a new RE fanfiction in a few months prior to this story ending. Sorry to have disappointed anyone.

* * *

**Crimson Ribbons**

**Chapter 9**

**Oh Vivica, I wish you well

* * *

**

Wesker watched on through the small television monitors placed directly in front of him as Leon flipped through the folder he had purposely left behind. He let a cold grin form icily on his lips, containing the urge to go down there and finish the dumbfounded man off. Sadly, Wesker couldn't afford to make his thoughts into actions.

Turning to look at another screen, the blond man could see through quite a bit of static, the infamous teenager struggling to get out. When he watched one of the straps give out from the obviously pressure she was applying, Wesker cursed the Infinity virus, his virus.

"That won't do."

He went to exit the room when gunfire irrupted from somewhere within the labs. Not doubting the idea of his creations being shot down by either Leon and his fellow men or Umbrella's shocked scientists, Wesker couldn't help but glance back to stare at the television screens decorating the wall before him.

To his left, several slow moving figures, zombies he was sure, staggered towards a group of people wearing white lab coats. They met their fate soon after, boring Wesker. So instead of leaving, the blond pressed a small red button on a remote he had placed neatly in his pocket. A _buzzing_ noise rang throughout his sensitive ears before the camera angle on one of the screens changed, giving Wesker a first hand view of what had been released.

He knew, yes, but there was nothing better than seeing newly created monsters emerge from their cages for the first time and eat anything moving. The sight only made Wesker's grin widen, showing two sharp looking eye teeth that hung unnaturally away from the others. He looked on and could've been mistaken as troubled when one of the creatures was flung into a wall, a large hole in it's stomach from a bullet hole, no doubt from a shotgun.

Someone Wesker didn't recognize entered the screen, killing all his newborn children in the process of doing so. When the blond pressed the zoom button on the black frame around the television screen, he got a better look of who it was and calmed down somewhat. Not that he was shocked or anything.

Leon. That man, just like all the others before him, seemed to ruin all the plans he had secretly formed inside his mind. And as he watched the man he was trying to get killed, Wesker came up with an idea, one he should have thought of a long time ago.

"Mister Kennedy, you are in for a treat, I'm afraid."

Wesker left the room altogether and lightly shut the door behind him, as to draw no unwanted attention to himself. He didn't need any light source, be it light or a simple candle, to see in the pitch black hallways. His supernatural night vision worked wonders at times like this.

He passed several bodies, even the creature that Leon had killed with his high powered shotgun. But unlike Leon and his buddies, Wesker walked up to a wall, one that looked just like another part of the blood stained hallway, and pressed lightly on it.

A green light appeared under the blood, barely visible, giving Wesker the signal to go on. There was a light rumbling noise when a single automatic door slid open, allowing the blond to have absolute access to the other hallways and rooms within.

Just like he had done so many times before, Wesker neared the room where Vivica was being held. He stopped just as an armless zombie came into his line of view and quickly disposed of it with a single shot from his Desert Eagle. Oh, but where there was one there had to another and that's exactly what Wesker found out as nearly twenty others spilled over the one he shot down, arms outstretched, the ones that had them anyways.

Aiming for a head shot, the man with the sunglasses on hit his target and was rewarded with the sound of a bullet going through one's head and into another. With two down from a single bullet and eight teen left to go, Wesker soon found himself out of ammo. Nevertheless, the blond had a trick up his sleeve, one that would cause some pain from all the medication he had released into his body.

The sound of tearing cloth filled the crowded hallway as Wesker let go of all the self control he held within himself and quickly felt a growing sensation, a powerful one at that, spread throughout every limb and every hair on his body. Eyes glowing a bright red, even from behind his dark shades, Wesker dashed towards the group of zombies and tore through them like a pair of scissors to a piece of thin paper.

One obstacle over come, Wesker tried to keep the tyrant within himself at bay, but was only presented with another problem when he realized that he had torn his lab coat and his black suit top while turning into the creature he harbored inside. And if his appearance wasn't the only issue at hand, the tyrant was too, fighting for control once more.

There was no other choice but to return back to the labs where the medications he required were safely kept hidden. Stalking through the halls, Wesker pressed onward while fighting the tyrant at the exact same time.

* * *

Strap two now dangled loosely at her side. Vivica glared down at the remaining bother, wishing looks could kill or in this case, break through the strong fabric that was imprisoning her. She had broke free from the one holding back her legs and the one over her chest, but the last one, the strongest one it seemed, was near her neck so every time she attempted to sit up, hoping that it was enough force to free herself, the teenager found that the only results were the lack of air reaching her tired lungs.

"Smart, isn't he?" She asked no one in particular. "Can't wait to see what his reaction is when Mister 'High and Mighty' finds out that I've escaped."

There was only one choice left, as Vivica figured. So if she really did poses this 'Infinity Virus' that gave her super inhuman powers, then maybe she could use them to her advantage and get out of this horrible place.

She grinned.

Had she known that Wesker had done the same thing she was about to attempt, Vivica would've stopped for a while to think things through. But she had no such knowledge and, as she forced that living thing inside of her to show itself, Vivica couldn't think of anything better than this.

Crystal, turquoise eyes were beginning to turn color as crimson leaked into them. With that, pain quickly followed suit, only driving the need to escape further as the teenager struggled to bring forth the power she desperately needed.

Clenching her teeth, Vivica tasted blood when they grew, driving the needle like bones into her bottom lip. She felt something crawling under her skin and looked down; a gray, almost blue color showing up as the tyrant within began to show itself.

Never before had she felt so much power flowing through her body. Vivica was stunned from both shock and pain when the transformation came to a halt. She pushed upright, expecting the strap to hold her back into place, but was met with a quick _snap_ as the thick fabric flew all around the room in thousands of different pieces.

"Wow." Vivica jumped at how raspy and dry her voice sounded. "Must have something to do with the virus," she guessed while making her way towards the white cabinet, suddenly looking so different. It was weird how things changed once you got out of a chair that you had been tortured and kept in for who knew how long.

Wesker sure had a lot of paper work to do. Vivica picked up a folder that held multiple photographs in it and the top secret information and all, into the air where its contents fluttered about.

"Might as well leave a good bye present."

The glass encased office looked like a perfect target. All she wanted to do was mess some papers up or break a couple things, but the tyrant demanded something else. Before she knew it, her fist was sticking through the other side of the glass, blood dripping down her cut knuckles.

"Damn it!" She pulled her bloody hand out and was amazed by how little pain she felt, which was barely nothing at all. "I can't believe I never thought of this before." A picture of herself from before, taken in place she held no memories of, landed neatly by her feet. "That's right, Vivica never existed before the generous Wesker had to fill me in on all the details!"

She thought of breaking the glass again, but became interested in something else.

Screaming from in a different room?

"Can't be. Nobody should be left alive. Maybe I can help." She dashed through the doors she had wanted so badly to see burn to the ground and stopped abruptly when the remains of several zombies from Wesker's earlier attack came in contact with her feet. "That's right, I can't. I'm a fucking monster now!"

Kicking a bloody limb while listening as men, two or three, shouted loudly, bringing forth a ringing noise in her sensitive ears. Vivica stared blandly at the blood coated walls and wondered how she was going to get out of this mess, one more complicated than the last.

Her footsteps echoed in the single, tight hallway. She had completely covered her legs with the blood of others and was feeling ill from the stench rolling off the sticky liquid. There was no time to stop and nowhere for her to rest, fearing that if she didn't occupy the beast within her, it would gain total control and she wound become what she had feared upon knowing just what it was that she harbored deep, down inside.

_Not so deep anymore_, Vivica thought to herself as she neared a door that came out of nowhere in particular. _Gotta hurry up and get out of here._

She had absolutely no idea what room she had entered, but was hoping it only paved the road to freedom a little more smoother. Unsurprisingly, the door only lead into a room where a red light flashed on and off, purposely trying to fry her nerves.

Maps and blue prints of the building she was now imprisoned in were tacked and nailed to the walls behind them. She could easily depict which ones were important, tearing them down as she came across them. Her perfect night vision helped her find a very important room she was looking for; the controls room.

"If I can get to there and find something useful and put a stop to these fucked up things, then god damn it I will."

Grabbing an arm load of papers, Vivica exited the room in a hurry and reentered the bloody hallway. She kept her path straight, always keeping an eye out for Wesker or any of those things he probably created.

She could smell cleaner air than that of the hallway and wrapped her free hand around an automatic door, not bothering to press the 'open' button. She grit her teeth and pulled back, feeling the metal of it burst under the pressure.

"Screw this."

Vivica kicked the door, using a great amount of power that she pressed into her leg. She didn't look down, only heard a loud _bang_ as the door collided behind her. With that done, the teenage tyrant raced towards the place marked on her map.

The main lobby sure looked a far ways away, but she would manage. If that place held nothing of any importance, Vivica decided that she would leave the place as it was. Their own, sick creations could do the job she was intending on carrying out; destroying the building and anyone within it, via self destruction of the entire factory, even though they wouldn't be able to explode it. Only she could.

But where would she go after that?


	10. Going on a treasure hunt

Author's note: This is the second update in a row. My fingers ache from typing so much but it was worth it. Anyways not only is this the second chapter for me to update right away, but it is also the second last chapter to this story. Thanks to everyone that both read and reviewed this story, you're awesome. Reviewer responses will be in the next chapter, sorry this one is short.

* * *

**Crimson Ribbons**

**Chapter 10**

**Going on a treasure hunt

* * *

**

Leon was ready for anything by now. His knowledge of just how insane Umbrella really was helped out tremendously. Traveling down dark hallways with blood thirsty super human creatures lingering about was nothing new to the blond.

Oh, the memories...

He came to an abrupt halt just shortly after Barret stopped in front of him, taking the role of leader as he was the oldest out of their little group. Silence followed just like it had been for the past hour and Leon was getting quite fed up with it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Barret beat him to it.

"Where are we going now? We have no map and no idea where this 'Wesker' guy is either."

They had been following Leon's slightly strict orders that they had to find Vivica and had been on her trail since. It didn't take them long as they walked down the blood stained hallways to figure out that this was obviously a dead end and the greater evil was playing them as fools.

Vivica was nowhere to be found as they slowly backtracked. However, upon nearing the hidden automatic door, where it had been anyways, Leon, Barret, and Michael had soon discovered that it had been torn off and now lay in a pool of water.

Now, as they stared into a pure white room with a operating chair in the center, they were faced with yet another dead end. There was no point going back down the same hallway that they had just come from so pursuing whoever escaped and ruined the door seemed like a pretty good idea right now. After all, it could lead them to Wesker.

"Look," Michael pointed to an opened door they had absentmindedly pasted without paying any attention to it, "It looks like the person went in there." Before Barret or Leon could do anything, the man from New York took off, leaving the other two back at the room which could be compared to hell.

Michael looked over the various maps, noticing within seconds that several of them were missing. He checked for any clues that could point to exactly what they were for and was surprised to find that under each place where the maps should have been, a label encoded with white letters remained.

The first read "Factory Blueprint", the second "To Lobby," and the third that was visible, " To Control Room".

A small grin formed on his face as he began to look for other missing places and found that several others were in fact missing, just too many to count. He searched for anything else as footsteps echoed down the hallway towards him; Leon and Barret's for sure.

"If I were a person who opposed Umbrella, wanted to exact my revenge and put an end to everything that I knew they created as well as blow up the building, where would I go?" He pointed to the label reading "To Control Room" and grinned further. "That's exactly where I'd go."

"What are you talking about?" Barret asked as he caught his breath in the doorway.

Michael grabbed an extra map and quickly showed Leon and Barret, explaining why they had to go there. No arguments followed after Michael's small speech and it was decided on that they better hurry up and catch just whoever it was that was about to explode the place. Vivica, Leon assumed.

* * *

Wesker brushed invisible dust off his lab coat and reloaded his gun. He adjusted his infamous sunglasses and walked slowly at first, detesting the bothersome tyrant that was bottled up inside of him. There were some things better left alone, no doubt.

He had taken swift actions in trying to gain control over the beast inside of him, using quick injections and downing medication. His body had reacted none too pleasant, throwing him into a fit of convulsions coughing up blood. It turned out to be a hard struggle, but he had won in the end and that was all that mattered at the time.

Things had taken a more disastrous turn since then.

Wesker had found out that his captive had escaped, leaving a nice mess for him to clean up afterwards. And not only that seemed to test his limit to using brash actions, but the teenager was now heading towards the control room where his assumptions as to just what she was going to do, grew and grew until he could stand it no longer.

So Vivica wanted to try to put an end to this all did she? How was it that the whole world seemed to be after him and destroying all his plans? Perhaps it was just bad luck.

Luck, ha. He didn't believe nor need it anyways.

From his position behind a small television set, Wesker watched as the teenage tyrant wandered through his endless maze of hallways. She stopped quite often to look at a piece of paper, he noticed. Most likely a map of some sort that she had stolen from one of his secret rooms. Damn that temperamental twit.

"It's a shame that you are no longer able to continue your treasure hunt," Wesker narrowed his cat like eyes from behind his sunglasses. "Game time is over."

Relieving himself from watching the multiple television screens in one of his many security rooms, Wesker turned his back and neared the door. He pulled out a small syringe and injected himself with a fluid that would help suppress the monster while walking into the dark hallway.

Paying no attention in particular as to where he was going, having memorized every twist and turn, Wesker made his way towards Vivica's direction. He stopped several times, taking care of some unwanted zombies that craved for his flesh. Nothing else seemed to go after him, obviously sensing some sort of danger, of which he displayed without any second thoughts.

By this time he was gaining speed. The lobby couldn't be that far off, seeing how it usually took him only a few minutes to reach there on a normal day. He passed a sign with arrows indicating which way lead to what and saw that a light blood splatter covered the letter "L" on the top direction, reading "LOBBY".

Footprints, standing out quite clearly in the mess of blood, caught Wesker's attention first among several other objects, mostly destroyed from Leon and his friends' weapons. He knew that they belonged to his missing captive and trailed behind them, covering her prints with his much larger ones.

The sign pointing to the control room appeared shortly after.

* * *

Vivica swore under her breath as she reread the map clutched tightly in her blood stained hands. She had come across a few people who had barred their bloody teeth and lunged forward, leaving her with no other option but to dispose of them with her newfound strength.

Her destination had to be near, that's what the map said anyways. She abandoned the others in the lobby, seeing no use for them anyways; just another bother. She could sense something easily described as 'Wesker' when she stopped to look at the mess of lines and arrows.

"Bastard is following me, isn't he?"

Vivica looked forward, spotting another helpful sign. She ran as fast as she could when her instincts demanded for her to move when Wesker's own tyrant seemed to call out to her. She responded by picking up the pace just as his shadow came from around a corner, the exact one she had been at only seconds ago.

She panicked when his shadow vanished along with that horrible feeling that accompanied it. Vivica saw another corner appear and became lost as to what she should do. Turn or not? She didn't have any other choice and ran forwards yet again.

Stopping suddenly, her body collied into something solid, causing Vivica to take a few steps backwards. She hoped it was a wall, it had to be a wall. The map was released from her grip when she looked upright and locked eyes with the man she was trying to escape from.

"Shit."


	11. Our last plight

Author's note: This is sadly the last chapter of Crimson Ribbons, and the last you'll hear of stories connected to How long is the night? Unless I decided that I want to create something to give everyone a better understanding of it all, but I don't see that happening. Before I hurry along to the reviewer responses I would like to thank everyone who took some interest in this story and everyone who took time out of their lives to review, it was greatly appreciated. I am planning on writing another Resident Evil fic, but I'd like to wrap up some of my other stories first, like Sidewinder which is in a desperate need of an update. Thanks once again, I now bring you the last installment of Crimson Ribbons!

* * *

**Reviewer Responses**

**To my top three reviewers:**

**The one and only-Ace: **I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reviewing every chapter (from what I can tell) and reading through everything. Good luck on any stories you may write, I'll make sure to read them.

**Luna-Starr:** Your stories are amazing and very humorous to read. It would be impossible to thank you as many times as I want for writing some awesome reviews, the feedback was great. Best luck on wrapping up your Advent Idiots story and anything else you may write.

**Foggy Brains:** It'll probably take you forever to read this, like always. I'm joking. Anyways... you better update your stories or else every chance I get I'll slug ya in the shoulder. Your Advent Children story seems like its got lots of potential and your Gundam Seed story (the Shani one), which I may add, needs more chapters and no end in sight. Update! Or else...

* * *

**Crimson Ribbons**

**Final Chapter**

**Our last plight

* * *

**

Their footfalls were quick and silent as they hurried through the halls to the operations room. Water splashed to the sides as Leon's boots were surrounded by it. Michael and Barret were close behind, never straying too far away. It was dark, but with the help of some handy flashlights, their small, steady trail through the seemingly never ending mess of hallways was visible, slightly.

Sounds of the undead and who knew what other monsters echoed from behind, in the front, from the sides. It was confusing as hell to know where they were coming from, but the three men paid no attention. With Leon leading them towards a place where the unpredictable could happen, they trekked closer and closer to their destination.

A splash of water from behind caused them to stop in their tracks. Without the constant tapping noise of their boots meeting the floor for only a few split seconds, a dreaded silence fell upon them. Barret spun the flashlight in the direction of the noise and met nothing. However, he soon found out that there was indeed something there, just that it was too fast for him to spot it.

Leon shouted at them, the word 'run' echoing in the dark, narrow hallway. He had never seen anything like it before, giving the creature the upper hand here. He was at a loss as to what they should be doing. Luckily, his decision was the right one for the monstrosity traveled at a quicker pace than any Ganado could.

Michael was the closest to the creature, and saw no point running from the thing any longer, which was now close to decapitating him with extra long claws that sprouted out of its rotted fingers. Barret stopped as well, letting the strong, but dim light fall over it as to let Michael know where he was aiming. When Leon couldn't hear the others following him, he spun around to rest his eyes upon their deadly stalker.

He had never seen such a thing as that. Its skin was red and instead of moaning mindlessly like the other undead creatures did, this one sounded like a fierce animal as Barret's light shone painfully into the whites of its dead eyes. Leon also took note of the long claws, yellow in color, and knew this was no ordinary zombie.

Rushing forwards, growling like a crazed animal, the super zombie headed straight towards Michael, claws pointed at his heart. It covered the ten foot distance between them in a mere two seconds and savagely took a swing at Michael, who fired a shotgun shell directly into its head, receiving no rewarding sound of its head falling to the ground. Instead, the thing only proceeded to attack its intended victim. That was when Leon finally stepped in.

Barret steadied his flashlight, giving Leon more of an advantage over the creature with the light in its eyes. He used his skills he had obtained through hard work and aimed his gun expertly, firing three rounds, one after the other, into its rotting skull. He had no hopes that this thing would die so easily, and motioned for Barret and Michael to quickly walk behind him and head to the door that they would've entered, had the super zombie not interrupted their progress.

Objections threatened to be made, but Barret and Michael both knew that Leon was more experienced than them and right now, his skills and determination to survive overpowered their's greatly. But Barret stood in front of the door, still giving Leon some light. He had no chance at surviving against that thing, but he would damn well help the younger man. Michael on the other hand, raised his sawed off shotgun so that it was trained on the creature and refused to back down and leave Leon to fend for himself.

A clawed hand swept over his head, missing by half a centimeter. The air created by it blew his hair directly into his face, giving him some insight at to just how powerful this thing really was. He stood up from his crouching position and pressed his body flat against the wall, missing another close encounter. His weapons seemed useless in this fight and the monster indestructible. The chances were slim, but Leon saw the red skinned zombie falter in his steps and shot forward, gun drawn.

The two men, excluded from the battle, watched as Leon rapidly pelted the thing with bullet after bullet after bullet. They were amazed and disgusted at the same time at how fast it could move. This wasn't a surprise to them, now that they had a better look of what Umbrella really was. But the thing toppled down, onto the cold, wet cement floor, when Leon used up a whole ammo clip on its legs alone, befalling it. They watched as Leon ran towards them at a much faster pace then even the blond man alone thought possible, waving his free hand at them to hurry and make it out the door.

He knew it wasn't dead. Ordinary handgun bullets were the equivalent of small sized pebbles when it came to the super zombie. As Michael, being the closest to the door and to safety, wrapped his hand firmly around the door knob, they all heard the thing growl like a beast and they all heard as it slowly raised itself up. Wasting no time whatsoever, Michael flung the door opened and quickly ran in, followed by Michael and Barret. Just as soon as the door had been shut, it began to shudder as the creature violently through itself against the hard metal surface.

"What now?" Michael asked as they struggled to keep the thing at bay.

Leon scanned the room, using the short couple of seconds he had before the thing would charge again, and spotted a couch. But a couch wouldn't be in a hallway. He took a second glance and realized that they had made it back to the lobby. Luck was on their side no longer as Leon spotted a group of undead, blood soaked scientists heading their way.

"Keep it back a while longer, I'll be right back."

Neither of the two men looked back, concentrating completely on keeping the super zombie away. They did hear Leon's footsteps fall quickly and then the powerful sound of him firing away with his shotgun. There must have been some bother behind them, but they could find no chance to see what it was, lest they want to be sliced into perfect bite sized bits.

Leon finished off the last of the zombies and quickly made his way over to what used to be a pearl white couch, but now a blood stained piece of torn furniture. Surprisingly, it weighed like nothing and Leon easily managed to lift it. This was good on his part, but the super zombie would have no troubles in knocking the door down with such a light chunk of furniture holding it back. Pushing his worries behind him, the blond called out to Michael and Barret, warning them that the couch was going to land on the door.

Barret left the other two with trying to secure the door and went to grab another couch. He returned shortly with a few metal chairs instead and set one under the rusted doorknob, and watched as it successfully kept the door from shuddering violently. One less thing to worry about, they all cleared away from the door and followed a track of double bloody footprints.

They were too straight to belong to a zombie, or anything human like for that matter, so Leon figured that one set had to belong to Vivica, especially if they were smaller than his shoe size. Barret pointed towards a door once the tracks came to an end, then checked the map to double check that they were headed in the right direction. Once confirmed, they swung the door opened and stepped through.

Cold laughter rang in their ears. Leon aimed his gun in the shadows, the direction of which it came from, and held his ground as a figure emerged, grasping none too kindly to a struggling girl. Leon immediately recognized her and rushed forward, only to have the glistening barrel of Wesker's Desert Eagle aimed at his forehead.

Vivica looked different. Her skin color wasn't its ordinary pale color, but shaded sickly gray instead. Her eyes had lost the eerie glow that came from their bright turquoise color, and were replaced with a livid crimson that seemed to seep into them. Her clothes were torn and multiple scars, along with cuts, littered her arms. When she attempted to push Wesker away, her hair was brushed back, revealing a grotesque scar on the side of her head.

The records weren't lying. She had survived.

"Not so fast, Kennedy," Wesker spoke as he struggled, even with his great power, to maintain his hold on Vivica. "Do you really think I'd go down so easily?"

Barret couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl had been dead, from what he was told, shortly before he had reunited with their little group. But he remembered who Wesker was, and despised him. This man had caused a lot of pain and just like he felt nearly a year ago, Barret became overrun with anger.

Wesker was peppered with bullets, carefully aimed at him and not the struggling teenager. He quickly fired two rounds back at Barret, and Michael as well, who had joined in once he remembered the bleach blond haired man just like he partner had. They fell to the ground, crippled by a single shot to each of their legs, excluding them from yet another battle.

Leon knew that Wesker being distracted only came once in blue moon and charge towards the older man, ramming the butt of his shotgun painfully, and rather deep, into his face. His infamous sunglasses shattered from the impact and small droplets of blood began to seep out of the wound he had just suffered. It was a small victory, but Leon still payed dearly for it.

The older man released Vivica when she had dug her sharp teeth into his flesh, and even though he had gone blind in the eye Leon had struck, he managed to take a swing at the daring blond and knocked him painfully into the wall on the other side of the room that they were in. He went to reacquaint Leon with his fists, but Vivica jumped onto his back, ripping large amounts of his jelled back hair out and clawing at his face. He flew her backwards and she sauntered off, into the deep shadows.

Leon coughed violently, his lungs aching from being prodded by his ribcage. He had difficulties getting up, only pushing his body further when Wesker loomed over him. His life would have ended right there and then, had Leon not rolled to the side, narrowly dodging Wesker's balled up fist. The ground cracked where his head had once been and a rather large indentation could be seen once the dust cleared. Leon had no time to think of how badly it would've hurt to have his head crushed by a powerful force when Wesker made another attack, only missing due to the loss of sight in his left eye.

Before anything else ensued, a female voice, loud and blaring, echoed through the speaker box in the far right corner of the room. Wesker grew angry, but Michael and Barret let devilish smirks appear on their faces, despite the pain that had spread entirely through their bodies.

"_Self destruct system activated. Ten minutes until self destruction. All head personnel please report to the lobby and exit through the main doors. Repeat: self destruction activated."_

The lights overhead, powered by the emergency backup energy, flickered above them. Leon only managed to make out the dark form of Wesker as he neared, quickly moving to the side. When the lights remained stabilized, he saw the older man take out his prized gun and aim the barrel of it directly into his face. His finger raised slowly to the trigger, as if he was only playing with his prey, and smirked coldly.

Something happened when the lights completely turned off. The next thing Leon knew, Wesker was bent over in pain. He sat up, finally off the ground, and looked to see what had occurred. He found a pair of scissors, shinning innocently in the lights that had turned back on, sticking mostly inside the older man's back. Only the very top of them, where the fingers could slip in, were visible. They must have hit something vital for Wesker began to heave like he was suddenly out of breath.

Vivica smirked at her handy work, having returned from the control room only seconds before Leon would become nothing but mush under Wesker's boots. She walked over to the already injured man and used the heel of her shoe to dig the scissors further into Wesker's body. He shuddered slightly, causing Vivica to take as cautious step backwards. She was still within striking range, and soon found herself leaning heavily against the wall behind her, crumpled in a heap of pain when Wesker brought the backside of his hand up, and used it to propel her backwards, causing a great amount of damage.

Coughing up blood, she could do nothing as the sticky liquid dripped down her neck, adding onto the large number of crimson stains that had also found a spot on her shirt. Vivica watched through clouded eyes, breathing heavily from having the breath knocked out of her, as Leon made his way over to the man she barely remembered and one she hadn't seen before.

"Run," she croaked out before coughing up more blood.

Leon looked like he was about to object, but he was blocked out of her sight when Wesker stood in front of her, knuckles cracking loudly. He went to finish her off but something stopped him from continuing out his actions. The room fell silent as the noise that both the tyrants had heard made its way towards them.

Vivica smirked, blood sticking to the curled edges of her mouth. Through matted hair, she watched as everyone was consumed by a ball of bright light.

Everything went black.

* * *

From her greatly missed room within the White House, Ashley sat with a bowl of popcorn propped on her knee, expertly balanced. She picked up the black remote of her new television and flipped through its multiple channels. There was absolutely nothing on, save for several news reports. Figuring that it was better than nothing, she turned the volume up.

"An explosion was reported only hours ago. Officials rushed to the scene and discovered the bloody remains of several people and some that had somehow managed to stay alive. It was noted that their behavior was unnatural, resembling the same traits as the illness that had broke out a year ago. The explosion has apparently been caused from somewhere within an abandoned factory. Every square inch of the place, both intact and nothing but rubble, were searched for survivors. So far no one has been found. Stay tuned for further updates on this horrendous incident."

Assuming had nothing to do with anyone she knew, Ashley turned the television off and left the room, abandoning her bowl of popcorn. It had been forever since she talked to Leon and decided that she might as well call him and find out why he hadn't hung around or anything.

She dialed his number and waited patiently for him to pick up. The phone rang and rang and rang.

Leon never picked up.


End file.
